¡Vamos al Host Club!
by Naomi no Taisho
Summary: (el típico fic crossover entre Ouran Host Club y FMA XD) Edward es mandado a una misión en Japón para capturar a un criminar que se esta haciendo pasar por profesor en una escuela llamada Ouran High School. Ed al principio pensaba que simplemente tendría que hacerse pasar por alumno buscar al criminar ¡Y listo! pero... por ciertas circunstancias... no sera así (sin emparejamientos)
1. Misiones y Viajes

¡Vamos Al Host Club!

"_Cuando los diálogos estén entre comillas y las letras estén así son pensamientos"_

_Cuando los diálogos estén así significan que es un recuerdo o algún evento del pasado_

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o cambio de escena

**Capitulo 01: Misiones y Viajes **

**Este fic esta situado en algún momento de FMA: Brotherhood en el que Ed tenia un mini espacio en su agenda como para tomarse la molestia de ir al Ouran XD**

**Siendo sincera no me ha gustado mucho escribir los primeros capitulos... he disfrutado mas escribiendo los capitulos en los que Edo esta en el Host Club pero bueno... **

**este fic es como una pre-secuela de mi otro fic "¿Edward el Host?"**

**otro cosa mi modo de escritura ira alternando en algunas partes del capitulo **

**es decir... a veces escribiré así: **

**- blablabla - dijo Edward mientras escribia**

**O asi:**

**- Edward: (escribiendo) blablablabla**

**bueno vayan a leer... ¡Dejen reviews! (Nota: para los novatos... se puede dejar reviews aunque no tengan cuenta)**

* * *

:  
:

**Central… Cuarteles de los Militares…**

:  
:

- entonces…. Me hiciste tomar un tren a las 2:00 a.m, me hiciste cancelan mi viaje solo… (Venita en la sien) ¡¿SOLO PARA QUE VAYA A LA ESCUELA?!

- No es cualquier escuela Acero… es el Ouran High School, la escuela de mayor elite de Japón

- ¿Y qué? Una escuela es una escuela. No pienso ir.

- no es solamente para que vayas a la escuela Acero – Roy desliza por la mesa una carpeta hasta Edward la cual el agarra de mala gana

- Harry Mongol. 30 años. Alias: el mago – dijo Mustang mientras Ed leía los papeles de la capeta – le pusieron así porque siempre hacia "desaparecer" a sus victimas

- y…

- hace tres semanas escapo de prisión – comenzó a explicar Riza – Huyo a un lejano país llamado Japón. Un contacto que teníamos ahí nos informo que se estaba haciendo pasar por profesor en la escuela Ouran. Según el contacto el fugitivo se hizo una cirugía plástica por lo que ahora no sabemos cómo luce…

- y no podemos preguntarle al contacto como luce porque desapareció – agrego Mustang cuando Edward abrió la boca

- si mandáramos un ejército o algo parecido el sujeto probablemente escaparía – dijo Riza

- ¡así que planeamos mandarte de infiltrado a la escuela y que tu lo captures!

- ¡¿Por qué yo?! – cuestiono Edward tirando la capeta a la mesa y cruzando sus brazos

- ¿acaso conoces otro alquimista estatal que tenga 15 años? si es así preséntamelo – Roy embozo una sonrisa malvada en su rostro al ver la cara de enojo del alquimista - Sales mañana a primera hora... tienes que tomar muchos trenes

- bien – gruño Edward levantándose de la silla – Vamos Al…

- Si hermano

- ah! Casi lo olvido. Alphonse no puede acompañarte esta vez

:

La mano de Edward quedo paralizada delante del pomo de la puerta y 5 minutos después Ed se abalanzo sobre el coronel

:

- ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ AL NO PUEDE VENIR CONMIGO?! – cuestiono Ed bastante furioso mientras sujetaba el cuello del coronel

- Hermano, cálmate – decía la armadura tratando de separar a Ed del coronel

- ¡Japón no es como Ametris! – Señalo Roy quitándose a Edward de encima y arreglándose el cuello de la camisa – tu hermano llamaría demasiado la atención si viniera contigo

- pero…

- tranquilo. Podrás llamarle – dijo Roy lanzándole al alquimista un objeto rojo rectangular

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Edward abriendo la tapa del objeto revelando un tablero de botones y una pantalla

- se llama celular. Son muy comunes a donde iras

- te servirá para mantenerte en contacto con tu hermano y con nosotros – explico Riza y entonces Mustang saco de su bolsillo otro celular igual al de Edward pero en color azul marino

- ¿y cómo funciona? – pregunto mientras oprimía los botones

- aquí está el manual de instrucciones, cargador y varia tarjetas – dijo Riza entregándole a Edward la caja de su celular

- ¿cargador? ¿Tarjetas? – repitió Ed confundido

- siéntate un rato Acero – ordeno Mustang – hay mucho que explicarte

:

**En la noche… En algún hotel de Central…**

:

- Hermano… acuéstate a dormir – le pidió Alphonse a su hermano el cual no había apartado sus ojos del manual de instrucciones desde que llegaron al hotel – mañana tienes que levantarte temprano

- eh si – dijo Edward dejando el manual en la mesa de noche y apagando la luz – (acostándose) ¿me pregunto cómo será Japón?

- debe ser un país muy impresionante

- … Al ¿estarás bien tu solo?

- C-claro… además no estaré solo estará con la abuelita

- cierto "…" buenas noches

:  
:

**Al día siguiente…**

:  
:

- (subiendo al tren) ¡Adiós Al!

- ¡Ten cuidado Hermano! – le dijo agitando su mano

- ¡Sí! – cuando Edward finalmente pierde de vista a Alphonse, entra al vagón y se sienta en un asiento vacío de por ahí – _"Ouran High School"_ bueno debe ser solo una escuela aburrida

:  
:

**Continuara…**

* * *

**¡Dejen reviews!**

**Amo Ouran High School Host Club y Full Metal Achemist**


	2. Bienvenido al Ouran

¡Vamos Al Host Club!

_"Cuando los diálogos estén entre comillas y las letras estén así son pensamientos"_

_Cuando los diálogos estén así significan que es un recuerdo o algún evento del pasado_

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o cambio de escena

**Capitulo 02: Bienvenido al Ouran**

**El fic esta situado después del capitulo 26 del anime (Ouran High School Host Club) pero le he cambiado un pequeño detalle y es que Haruhi sigue teniendo la deuda de 800.000.000 de Yens (como el Host Club a la final no se disolvió Kyouya reactivo la deuda de Haruhi XD XD XD)**

**Sean pacientes amigos... las cosas se podrán interesantes es al tercer capitulo (vean esto como un largo prologo que cuenta como Edo llego a Japón)**

**Dejen reviews! es gratis! no importa si son dos palabras nada mas! me gusta saber su opinión !**

* * *

**Japón… 5:30 PM… Penthouse de algún apartamento….**

:  
:

_Ring… Ring…_

- Edward: (contestando su celular) ¿hola?

- Roy: Hola Acero ¿Ya llegaste? –pregunto el coronel mientras giraba en su silla

- Edward: si desde hace horas – dijo mientras dejaba la maleta tirada en el suelo

- Roy: ¿Te gusta tu apartamento? El führer pidió que te dieran la mejor

- Edward: si no está mal (recostándose en uno de los sillones de la sala)

- Roy: te recuerdo…

- Edward: ocultar todo lo posible mi automail y no usar alquimia delante de las personas – se le adelanto el rubio

- Roy: bien… ahora escucha: nadie en la escuela sabe acerca de la misión así que no hagas nada sospechoso. Si te preguntan de dónde vienes dirás que vienes de Inglaterra y si te preguntan algo de tu familia dirás que tu madre murió y tu padre está de viaje y estarás en Japón hasta que vuelva

- Edward: okey

- Roy: ahora anota la dirección de la escuela y llámame cuando llegues

- Edward: bien (cuelga)

:  
:

**30 minutos después… Cuarteles Militares…. Oficina de Roy Mustang**

:  
:

_Ring… Ring…_

- Roy: (tomando el teléfono) ¿Hola?

- Edward: eto… coronel….

- Roy: ¿sí?

:

**Ouran High School… **

- Edward: (parado delante del portón) El Ouran High School es… ¿una escuela para niños ricos?

- Roy: Si ¿no te lo dije?

- Edward: ¡NO! ¡OLVIDO POR COMPLETO ES PEQUEÑO DETALLE! – grito el rubio por el teléfono haciendo que la gente se voltee para mirarlo y que Roy aleje el teléfono a una distancia considerable de su oreja

- Roy: vamos Acero cálmate – le pidió con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro - ¿tienes los papeles de inscripción?

- Edward: (suspiro) si – contesto mirando la carpeta con su nombre

- Roy: bueno ahora simplemente ve y toma el examen de admisión de "estudiante de honor"… eso debería ser muy fácil para ti

:  
:

- ¿hola? - Edward entro a la oficina viendo a los lados hasta que diviso al director sentado en su escritorio haciendo una torre de naipes

- ¿um? – el director deja la torre y mira al chico rubio parado en el umbral de la puerta

- vengo a tomar el examen de estudiante de honor – dijo Edward dejando los papeles de admisión en el escritorio

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto el hombre mientras tomaba la carpeta de Ed

- Edward Elric

- bien Edward-kun déjame decirte que el examen no es nada sencillo así que te daré un día para que estudies y luego vuelvas mañana-

- no necesito estudiar – afirmo Ed

- ¿deberás? Bien… - el director saco de debajo del escritorio una hoja y un lápiz – aquí tienes (dándole la hoja a Ed) siéntate y tomate tu tiempo

- okey

:

**3 Minutos Después… **

:

- director – llamo Edward

- ¿decidiste hacer el examen mañana? – pregunto el director sin quitar la vista de su torre de naipes

- nop. Ya termine – dijo Edward enseñando la hoja

(La torre de naipes se derrumba)

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – el director le arranca a Edward el examen y queda en shock cuando descubre que todo en el examen esta perfecto – fe-fe-felicidades plebeyo…

- _"¿plebeyo?"_

- Bi-bienvenido al Ouran High School – continuo el director recuperando parcialmente la compostura

- ¿eso era un examen de admisión? Ha sido muy fácil **[Lo dijo sin malas intenciones]**

- **[autoestima bajando]** S-si… - admitió el director con setas sobre su cabeza

- ¿director?

- **[recuperación inmediata]** ¡Bien! (sacando cosas de la nada) ¡Aquí está tu horario, lista de útiles, lista de asignaturas, numero del sastre de la escuela para que ordenes tu uniforme, libros y papel y sobres para que me envíes tus agradecimientos!

- G-gracias – dijo mientras cargaba a duras penas una torre de libros y papeles sobre sus manos – _"debí haber traído una caja"_

- Comienzas dentro de una semana (arrastra a Edward a la salida) ósea mañana ya que hoy es domingo – le informo a Ed mientras lo dejaba afuera de la oficina - ¡Adiu!

(Se cierra la puerta)

:  
:

**Penthouse de Edward… **

:  
:

- si necesitas algo más me dices cariño – le dijo amorosamente la encargada del edificio a Edward mientras le abría la puerta

- si okey – Edward entro al apartamento y tiro todas las cosas al suelo – Uf… (Sacudiéndose las manos) gracias encargada

:  
:

Después de despedirse de la encargada y cerrar la puerta el teléfono de Edward empieza a sonar…

:  
:

- Edward: (¬¬) Alo

- Roy: ¿Cómo te fue en el examen Acero?

- Edward: aprobé – respondió secamente mientras sacaba un pedazo de pastel de la nevera – el examen fue una rebanada de pastel – pude conseguir una pequeña lista de los profesores fingiendo revisar clubes y asignaturas para unirme **(Nota: tengo entendido que los estudiantes del Ouran pueden elegir sus propias signaturas o bueno algunas)**

- Roy: ¡Oh bien hecho Acero! ¿Y cuando comienzas la escuela?

- Edward: mañana – dijo con un gran pesar

:  
:

**En la noche… En Resembool….**

:  
:

- Pinako: (contestando el teléfono) ¿Automail Rockbell?... ¿Um? ¡ALPHONSE!

:

La armadura vino trotando hasta la sala…

:

- es para ti – le dijo la anciana mientras le daba el teléfono a Alphonse

- Alphonse: ¿Hola?

- Edward: ¿Al?

- Alphonse: ¡Hermano!... ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo es Japón?

- Edward: estoy bien. Japón es un lugar muy grande, la gente se parece mucho a la gente de Xing y hay muchas cosas que a Winry le gustarían

- Alphonse: ¿y cómo es tu escuela?

- Edward: es una escuela para niños ricos. El edificio creo que es más grande que el de la milicia

- Alphonse: Wou ¿de verdad?

:  
:

**Dos Horas después….**

:  
:

- Edward: el examen de admisión fue muy fácil (bostezo largo) ni siquiera lo podría llamar examen

- Alphonse: hermano ¿tienes sueño?

- Edward: un poco

- Alphonse: entonces deberías ir a dormir. Mañana tienes que ir a la escuela

- Edward: Si… buenas noches Al

- Alphonse: descansa Hermano

:

Edward aprieta el botón rojo del celular y va a su cuarto para ir a dormir

:

**Continuara****…**

* * *

**Se que dije en el sumary que no habrá emparejamientos pero analizando el fic un poquito en mi cabeza posiblemente en capis mas avanzados haya EdWin **

**Otra cosa es que algunos capitulos futuros estarán basado en capis del propio manga de Ouran **


	3. El Comienzo de la Locura

¡Vamos Al Host Club!

_"Cuando los diálogos estén entre comillas y las letras estén así son pensamientos"_

_Cuando los diálogos estén así significan que es un recuerdo o algún evento del pasado_

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o cambio de escena

**Capitulo 03: El Comienzo de la locura **

* * *

:  
:

**Ouran High School… Clase 1-A…**

:  
:

- muchachos, hoy tenemos a un nuevo compañero – Anuncio el profesor - Es del extranjero y no está muy familiarizado con nuestras costumbres… ¡Puedes pasar!

- Waaaaaaa! – exclamaron la mayoría de la estudiantes femeninas del salón en cuanto Ed entro

:

Edward no se había tomado la molestia de conseguir el uniforme y en su lugar se puso sus pantalones de cuero negro con su chaqueta negra con cremallera. Debajo de las mangas se había puesto unas muñequeras color negro con el símbolo de flamel en blanco (esto era para que en caso de que las mangas se levantaran un poco no se le viera el brazo mecánico)

:

^^^Murmullos^^^

- ¿Es un plebeyo?

^^^Murmullos^^^

- ¡Es muy lindo!

^^^Murmullos^^^

- Sus ojos son de un color muy curioso

^^^Murmullos^^^

- ¿de dónde vendrá?

:

El profesor anoto el nombre de Edward tanto en kanjis como en ingles

:

- Se llama Edward Elric. Viene de Inglaterra, trátenlo bien. ¿Tienes algo que decir Edward-kun? – le pregunto el profesor

- ¿Dónde está mi asiento? – pregunto mientras se restregaba el ojo derecho

- (gotita en la cabeza) eh… tu asiento está delante del de Fujioka-kun – dijo señalando a una chica de cabello castaño con el uniforme para varones

:

Sin decir nada más Edward camino hasta su pupitre y sentó

:

- bien comencemos la clase - dijo el profesor abriendo un libro

:

Después de un rato Edward saco un cuaderno de su mochila para usarlo como almohada y se durmió

:

- Edward: Zzzzzzzzz…. ZZzzzzzzz…. ZZZZzzzzzz…

- (venita palpitando en la cabeza) señor Elric… - le llamo el profesor conteniendo las ganas de golpear al chico – señor Elric despierte…

:

Haruhi sacudió un poco a Edward hasta que este finalmente medio abrió los ojos

:

- ¿um? – Edward noto que algo estaba tapándole la luz y entonces giro la cabeza a un lado dándose cuenta de que ese algo era su profesor visiblemente molesto y apretando con fuerza el libro de matemáticas que traía en la mano derecha

- (tic en el ojo) Señor Elric… sería tan amable de resolver los ejercicios de la pizarra – pidió el hombre con tono de voz dulce forzado señalando el pizarrón en el cual había 10 problemas un poco complicados

- ¿eh? – Edward pasa su mirada del profesor a la pizarra y luego de nuevo al profesor – Claro

:

Ed se pone de pie bostezando un poco y camina hacia el pizarrón.

:

- (tomando una tiza) Mmmm…. – Ed examinaba los ejercicio uno por uno y cuando termino de hacerlo empezó a resolverlos

:

El profesor que había estado sonriendo de una forma que se podría decir malvada desde que Edward se paro delante de la pizarra cambio su expresión rápidamente cuando vio que el chico estaba resolviendo los problemas perfectamente y en tiempo record

:

- termine – dijo Edward dejando la tiza en su sitio

:

Haruhi podía jurar que vio el alma del hombre salir de su cuerpo. El profesor estaba en blanco como una hoja de papel, con la boca abierta y con una mirada perdida

:

- Edward: ¿ya me puedo sentar?

- aja – musito asintiendo la cabeza

- Edward: profesor ¿se puede quitar de mi pupitre? (El profesor está sentado sobre la mesa de Edward)

- aja – el hombre asintió la cabeza de nuevo y se puso de pie y a caminar como un robot – (sentándose en su escritorio) A-a-alumnos va-va-va-vayan a-a-a l-la….

- ¿Profesor? – dijo Kurakano en un tono casi consolador (Notas: Kurakano es una de la clientas habituales de Haruhi. Ya saben la chica de cabello castaño que trae el cabello recogido en unos mini odangos)

- Edward: Zzzzzzz…. ZZZzzzz…. Zzzzzzzzzzz….

- Haruhi: _"¿Otra vez se quedo dormido?"_

- (cierra el libro) eto… no me siento muy bien muchachos – mintió el profesor – iré a la enfermería un momento, mientras tanto tienen tiempo libre… - luego de que termino de hablar el profesor abandono la sala llorando

- ¡Bien Hecho Chico Nuevo! – exclamaron dos gemelos pelirrojos dándole palmaditas a Edward

- ¿um? ¿Ahora qué? – pregunto Ed mientras se levantaba de nuevo

- ¡Gracias a ti ahora tenemos tiempo libre! – dijeron los gemelos en unisonó

- ¿eh? (frotándose los ojos) ¿estoy viendo doble?

- no, ellos son gemelos – le dijo Haruhi – el de la derecha se llama Kaoru y el de la izquierda Hikaru

:

Edward se gira para ver a Haruhi

:

- Hola, soy Fujioka Haruhi – se presento la chica

:

**[Se prenden dos bombillos]**

:

- hola… ¿entonces tenemos tiempo libre? – pregunto

- Si – afirmo la chica

- _"debería aprovechar para buscar algo de información"_ – pensó Ed tomando el cuaderno y la mochila - ¿hay alguna sala de computación aquí?

- eto… si, en el segundo piso

- gracias – dijo Ed a Haruhi y se fue del salón

- Mmm… (Mirando la puerta por donde Ed había salido) el sería bueno – pensaron los gemelos en voz alta

- Haruhi: ¿qué?

:  
:

**Más tarde…**

:  
:

- Ah! (suspiro de resignación) nada – bufo Edward descansando su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano – _"Todos están limpios. De la lista que hice solo me quedan 5, tengo que conseguir más nombres"_

:

La luz de pronto se disminuye y entonces Ed se da cuenta de que es porque detrás de él hay dos chicos idénticos bastante altos que estaban tapando la luz. Cuando Edward estaba a punto de decir algo Hikaru y Kaoru lo tomaron por los brazos (Hikaru el brazo izquierdo y Kaoru el derecho) y se lo llevaron de la sala de computación

:

- ¡¿OIGAN QUE CREEN QUE HACEN?! ¡BAJENME! ¡SECUESTRADORES!

:

Los gemelos ignoraron las quejas de Ed hasta que se detuvieron frente a la 3ra Sala de Música…

:

- ¡SUELTENME YA! –gritaba Edward forcejeando

- ok lo que tu digas – dijeron los gemelos en unisonó de nuevo y tiraron a Ed contra las puertas de la sala

- ¡WOAH! – por suerte para Ed la puertas no estaban cerradas así que no se pego contra ellas pero en su lugar cayó al suelo de cara - ¡Ay! (sobándose la nariz) ¿Qué rayos… - Ed se fija que en el suelo hay un pétalo de rosa -¿uh?

:

Cuando Edward levanta su cabeza descubre que en esa sala de música había un reino egipcio

:

- ¡Bienvenida! – le saludan 4 chicos y una chica vestidos con túnicas blancas, capas, maquillaje y tocados egipcios

- yo… yo… estaba en Japón ¿cierto? – pregunto un desconcertado Edward a nadie en especial

- oh pero si es un chico – dijo Kyouya viendo mejor a Edward

- ¡Tono este es! – dijeron los gemelos ahora usando túnicas y coronas egipcias también

- ¿Qué rayos sucede aquí? – cuestiono Edward a los gemelos antes de ser abordado por un rubio alto con ojos brillantes y emanando florecitas moe al estilo de Honey

- Waaahh! – Exclamo el rubio embelesado - ¡Sí! ¡Definitivamente eres perfecto!

- ¿eh? – Edward retrocedió un paso para alejarse de Tamaki

- ojos exóticos, cabello rubio sedoso, piel bronceada, magnetismo animal natural – comenzó a decir Tamaki las características físicas del ojidorado- ¡Definitivamente eres perfecto para ser un Host! (saca una flor de loto)

**(Nota: el magnetismo animal se refiere al carisma o al atractivo sexual de una persona [o bueno este es el uso más común del término])**

- Edward: ¿un qué?

:

**Notas de Renge-chan: A pesar de que es muy popular, el Ouran Host Club oficialmente no es club. Una de las razones es porque no tiene un consejero (un maestro titular) y por ello el Host Club no aparece ninguna lista de clubes o actividades extracurriculares de la escuela para unirse **

:

- El instituto privado Ouran se define por dos cosas – empezó a explicar Tamaki – Uno: Familias Prestigiosas y dos: Riqueza, y la gente prospera tiene mucho tiempo libre. Por lo tanto este Ouran Host Club fue creado para que esos chicos atractivos que tienen mucho tiempo libre ofrezcan hospitalidad a las señoritas encantadoras que también lo tienen y sacar provecho. Es un juego elegante y único en este instituto de gente rica.

- Edward: en otras palabras son… "**· · ·**"… ¿gigolós…?

:

Una piedra con la forma de la palabra gigoló cayó en cada una de las cabezas de los Host y minutos después estos (menos Haruhi y Kyouya) acompañaban a Tamaki en el rincón emo

:

- nunca… lo había pensando de esa forma – murmuro Haruhi para sí misma con la piedra aun en la cabeza

- ¿es que no lo son? – inquirió Ed mirando a Haruhi

**(Notas: básicamente lo que hace un gigoló es proporcionar compañía a la mujer y servir de escolta con buenos modales y habilidades sociales)**

- ¿¡COMO PUEDES COMPARNOS CON ESOS ESCORTS!? – grito Tamaki tomando a un Edward inexpresivo por los hombros **(Nota: Escorts = Escoltas. Otro término usado para gigoló)**

- bueno de todas maneras esas cosas no me interesan – dijo Edward alejándose de Tamaki y caminado hacia la puerta pero entonces el rubio se le abalanzo por detrás abrazándolo fuertemente

- ¡WAAAAAH! ¡ONEGAI EDO-KUN! ¡UNETE AL HOST CLUB!

- ¡NO, YA SUELTAME! – Ed forcejeo hasta que finalmente se soltó del agarre del rubio pero mientras corría hacia la puerta tropezó accidentalmente con un pedestal haciendo caer un jarrón que había sobre el

- _"¿se va a repetir la historia?"_ – pensaron los otros anfitriones mientras veían caer el jarrón

- ¡Lo tengo! – Exclamo Edward tomando el jarrón por la boca y colocándolo en su lugar

- Ooohh – exclamaron todos aplaudiendo **[Jarrón valorado en 100.000.000 ¥]**

- _"eso estuvo cerca"_ me voy de aquí – bufo Ed pero se encontró delante de la puerta a un Tamaki con ojos de cachorro

- **[Mirada de cachorro triste al máximo poder]** Edo-kun… - dijo este mirando a Edward fijamente

- No – contesto Edward de forma fría cortante haciendo que una piedra gigante con la forma de la palabra rechazo caiga sobre Tamaki aplastándolo – con permiso

:

El ojidorado echo a Tamaki a un lado con el pie y abandono la sala…

:

- Honey: Edo-chan rechazo a Tama-chan aunque estaba usando su mirada de cachorro

- Hikaru y Kaoru: sin piedad ni compasión

- increíble – dijo Kyouya mientras anotaba inmunidad a la mirada de cachorro de Tamaki en un expediente de Edward

- bueno como sea… - dijo Tamaki recuperándose milagrosamente - ¡Debemos tratar de convencer a Edward-kun de unirse a nuestro Host Club!

- pero el dijo que no quería unirse – le recordó Haruhi

- oh Haruhi… tu no lo entiendes – dijo Tamaki cubriéndose la cara con la mano

- ¿eh? - dijo Haruhi confundida

- **(Fondo de rosas con burbujas shoujo)** **[Modo Dramático. Nivel: Tamaki] **es como si la obra de arte más bella del mundo no fuera expuesta en el museo que le corresponde…

- Haruhi: **[sigue sin entender]**

- Que Edward-kun no sea un Host y no pulir este magnífico diamante en bruto… **(Fondo negro con llamas) ¡**Es Un Sacrilegio Que No Puedo Permitir**! (Texto rojo pasando detrás de Tamaki: ¡No lo puedo permitir!)**

- disculpen pero sigo sin entender – dijo Haruhi con cara "¿Qué rayos..?"

- ¡Vamos Mis Leales Súbditos! ¡Operación…

- espere Tono… – le interrumpió Kaoru

- ¿no cree que deberíamos terminar de atender a las clientas primero? – termino de decir Hikaru

- ¿ah? "···" **[Se olvido de las clientas] **es cierto – va junto con sus clientas - ¡Gomene ohime-samas! ¡Su esclavo ya volvió!

- ¿esclavo? – Repitió una de las chicas confundida – Tamaki-sama ¿Qué no era un faraón?

- ¿Qué no lo entiendes Hime? No importa si soy faraón o un rey porque delante de todas ustedes **(fondo de rosas)** no soy más que un simple esclavo

- Gyaaahh ¡Tamaki- sama! – chillaron todas las chicas con la expresión sanguínea a punto de estallar

:  
:

**Saliendo de la escuela…**

:  
:

- (suspiro) que día tan extraño – se dijo Edward abriendo su casillero entonces cuando lo abre un pequeño sobre color rosa cae sobre sus pie - ¿uh? (recoge el sobre) ¿Qué esto?

:

El sobre olía a perfume Channel 5 y tenía un sello con forma de corazón. Por detrás estaba escrito en letra elegante "Para: Edward Elric"

:

- Hikaru y Kaoru: Oh ¿una carta de amor?

- ¡Gyaah! – Edward se voltea hacia los gemelos poniéndose en posición de ataque - ¡¿Cuándo llegaron?!

- apenas estas un día en esta escuela y ya tienes cartas de amor – dijo Kaoru

- eso solo le había pasado a Tono – dijo Hikaru

- oigan ¿Qué es una carta de amor? – pregunto Edward

- ¿Oh? ¿En tu otra escuela no recibías cartas de amor? – preguntaron los gemelos en unisonó

- no he ido a la escuela desde los diez años – dijo Edward viendo el sobre

- ¿de verdad? ¿Por qué?

- eto… larga historia ¿y qué hago con esto?

- tienes tres opciones. Uno: puedes ir a ver a la chica y corresponder sus sentimientos, dos: y a ver a la chica, devolverle la carta y rechazarla… – dijo Hikaru

- … o tres ignorar la carta – termino de decir Kaoru – aunque si haces la 3 dejarías a la chica plantada y esperándote

- creo que prefiero la opción dos – les dijo Ed con una gotita en la cabeza

-okey – contestaron los gemelos y se fueron dejando solo a Ed con la carta en la mano

:

Edward se quedo mirando la carta y después de unos minutos saco el celular y marco un número…

:  
:

**En Resembool….**

:  
:

- Alphonse: ¿Qué quieres preguntarme hermano?

- Edward: bueno… supongamos que una chica, que no conoces y ni siquiera has visto, de pronto dice que está enamorada de ti pero tú obviamente no le correspondes ni nada por el estilo… ¿Qué harías en un caso así?

- Alphonse: "**· · ·**" Hermano…. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Edward: solo respóndeme

- Alphonse: bueno yo le diría que me siento halagado pero no podía corresponder sus sentimientos ya que no sentía lo mismo que ella o algo así

- Edward: bien… gracias Al

- Alphonse: Hermano… ¿no me digas que una chica se te confeso? – pregunto la armadura poniendo voz divertida mientras Pinako detrás de él se echaba a reír

- Edward: Nonononononono, para nada, es que… es que…

- Pinako: Hey Ed ¿Cómo es la chica?

- Edward: grr… ¡No le interesa! – grito y apretó el botón rojo

- colgó – le dijo la anciana a Alphonse mientras dejaba el teléfono en su sitio – ese chico no tiene sentido del humor… por cierto Al

- ¿eh? – la armadura se puso seria

- no hay que decirle nada de esto a Winry ¿entendido?

- Si – asintió Alphonse

:  
:

**Continuara…**


	4. ¡A partir de hoy eres un Host

¡Vamos Al Host Club!

_"Cuando los diálogos estén entre comillas y las letras estén así son pensamientos"_

_Cuando los diálogos estén así significan que es un recuerdo o algún evento del pasado_

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o cambio de escena

**Capitulo 04: ¡A partir de hoy eres un Host!**

**Dejen Reviews por el amor de dios! **

**Quizás los que sean lectores no lo comprendan (yo antes no lo hacia) pero una escritora/or se deprime mucho cuando no encuentra reviews en la bandeja de entrada ¡Dejen reviews! ¡ya dije que se puede dejar reviews aunque no tengan cuenta!**

**Sobre el capitulo **

**en japones club se pronuncia algo así como "bu" así que Host Club = Host bu **

**para que no se vayan a confundir cuando lean una de la escenas**

* * *

:  
:

- Tamaki: ¡Por Favor Edward-kun, Únete al Host Club!

- Edward: no

:

Tamaki siguió a Edward a todas partes en la escuela pidiéndole que se uniera al Host Club

:

**En la cafetería…**

:

- Tamaki: Por favor Edward-kun, Únete al Host Club

- Edward: no – se fue con su almuerzo a otro lado

:

**En el lugar a donde Edward se fue a comer… (La azotea…)**

:

- Tamaki: Por favor Edward-kun, Únete al Host Club

- Edward: no – se va a otro lado

:

**En el baño…**

:

- Tamaki: Por favor Edward-kun, Unete al Host bu-

- Edward: (saliendo de la caseta) ¡No!

:

**En el salón…**

:

- Tamaki: Por Favor…

- Edward: ¡NO!

- Haruhi: senpai vuelva a su salón

:

**Saliendo de la escuela…**

:

- Edward-kun…

- ¡QUE NO! – grito Edward mientras salía corriendo hacia su casa

:  
:

**Al Día Siguiente… Camino a la biblioteca…**

:  
:

- no – dijo Edward caminando hacia otro lado

- pero aun no digo – dijo Tamaki con ojos de cachorro

- me pedirás que me una a esa cosa del Host Club y la respuesta aun es no – Edward siguió caminando pero entonces Tamaki "mágicamente" se puso delante de él

- Pero Edo-kun… si te unes al Host Club, aparte de hacerte más popular entre las señoritas te daremos un uniforme gratis y…

- si quisiera ir a la escuela con el uniforme ya me lo habría puesto – le interrumpió al rubio mientras lo pasaba de largo

- ¿eh? "**· · ·**"

:  
:

**Oficina del Director… **

:  
:

- (abriendo la puerta) no hay nadie – murmuro para sí mismo mientras entraba de puntitas dentro de la oficina **[Modo incognito. Nivel: Edward Elric]**

:

Caminado de puntitas y agachado Edward se acerco al escritorio del director

:

- (delante de la computadora) _"aquí debe haber información sobre el personal de la escuela"_ – Ed se empezó a acercar lentamente a la computadora y entonces…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

:

Un grito hizo a Edward caer de bruces al suelo. Cuando se levanto miro a los lados y vio que no había nadie

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHH ¡AUXILIO! – se volvió escuchar el grito

:

Edward miro a los lados y vio que el grito venia de la oficina de la secretaria. Ed abre la puerta y ve a una mujer de cabello castaño corto siendo amenazada por un hombre con traje de conserje. Este la tenía contra la pared apretándole el cuello mientras que con la otra mano sostenía un cuchillo contra su rostro (el de la profesora)

:

- Ayuda – le rogo la mujer a Ed con voz entrecortada

:

El hombre volteo y vio al alquimista parado en el umbral de la puerta

:

- ¿qué? ¿Vienes a rescatarla pulguita? – le pregunta el hombre con voz burlona sin saber que había cometido un gran error…

:

¡SUPER PATADA VOLADORA DE EDWARD ELRIC! XD

:

- ¡¿QUIÉN ES TAN PEQUEÑO QUE PARA VERLO HACE FALTA UN MICROSCOPIO?! ¡¿ACASO CREES QUE UNA PULGUITA PODRIA HACER ESTO?! – decía Edward con una expresión maquiavélica en el rostro mientras golpeaba a tipo contra la pared y todo lo que había en la habitación

- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – pregunto el director entrando a la oficina y entonces quedo en shock cuando vio la oficina destrozada y a Edward casi enviando a un tipo a su muerte

- señor… - hablo la profesora – estaba archivando unos documentos cuando de repente fue atacada por este hombre (señala al tipo que Edward todavía está golpeando) y cuando ya estaba imaginado lo peor el vino y me salvo

- a ya veo… ¡Señor Elric!

:

La expresión maquiavélica de Ed cambio a una inocente y dejo al tipo tirado en el suelo

:

- director… - dijo Edward

- Señor Elric le agradezco mucho por haber a nuestra profesora pero me gustaría saber cómo pagara los daños…

- ¿eh? ¿Daños? – dijo Ed confundido interrumpiendo al director Sou

:

El padre de Tamaki tomo a Ed por los hombros y lo volteo para que viera los daños. Una estatua de Miguel Ángel rota, escritorio y sillas dejadas en mal estado, la pared agrietada y un jarrón de la dinastía Ming hecho añicos. La boca de Ed cayó al suelo.

:

- yo… - la voz del coronel bastardo vino de pronto a su mente y le recordó (con voz socarrona) que no tenia permitido usar la alquimia en Japón – no puedo pagarlo (cabizbajo) **[Aura Emo]**

- oh ya veo – dijo el director Sou – Mmm… ¿y ahora qué hacemos?

- _"rayos… ahora me expulsaran" _– pensó Edward

- Padre… espera…

:

Edward se volteo a ver a quien posiblemente seria su salvador y entonces ahí en la puerta vio a Tamaki junto con Kyouya

:

- yo tengo la solución al problema de Edward-kun – dijo el rubio entrando a la oficina

- ¿así? – dijo el director incrédulo

- _"tengo el presentimiento de que no me gustara esto" _–pensó Ed

- Tamaki: ¿recuerdas cuando Haruhi rompió accidentalmente el jarrón de 800.000.000 ¥ que íbamos a subastar?... debido a que Haruhi no tenía dinero aplicamos la filosofía del dicho "si no tienes dinero paga con tu cuerpo"

- Edward: _"¿pagar con mi cuerpo?... ¿se refiere a trabajar por los daños?"_

- a ya veo a que te refieres – el director se volteo a ver a Edward – Edward Elric…

- ¿Si?

- desde hoy serás miembro del Ouran Host Club. Si reúnes mas 4000 clientas abras pagado tu deuda

:

**Dentro de la cabeza de Edward…**

:

- _(cayendo al vacio) "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

:

**Fuera de la cabeza de Edward…**

:

- Director Sou: eto… ¿Edo-kun?

- Kyouya: creo su alma dejo su cuerpo

- Tamaki: bueno mientras regresa llevemos a Edward-kun a la sala de música

- Edward: ¡Esperen Un Momento!

-Director Sou: oh ya se recupero

- ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA ME UNIRE A SU ESTUPIDO CLUB! ¡NO ME IMPORTA SI DEBO TODO EL DINERO DEL MUNDO! ¡NO ME UNIRE A ESA COSA DEL HOST CLUB! – grito Edward a todo pulmón haciendo que todo los presenten en la habitación se quedaran perplejos

- Tamaki permíteme hablar con Edward-kun a solas por un momento – le pidió Kyouya a su amigo con una sonrisa que Edward conocía bien porque la había visto millones de veces en el rostro de Mustang

:  
:

**o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o **

:  
:

- hey ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto Edward el cual no podía ver ni siquiera su propio cuerpo ya que el sitio al que Kyouya lo había llevado estaba completamente oscuro

- esta es la sala del club de magia negra – dijo la voz de Kyouya. Minutos después se prendió una linterna – disculpa que no prenda la luz pero es que hace años que la electricidad no funciona en este lugar

:

**Con los miembros de Club de Magia negra… Esperando en las escaleras del sótano…**

:

- Nekozawa-senpai… ¿Por qué Ootori nos pidió prestada la sala del club? – le pregunto un muchacho con toga a otro que sostenía la marioneta de un gato

- según tengo entendido… quiere hablar con un chico que se acaba de unir al Host Club – le respondió Nekozawa

:  
:

**De vuelta con Edward y Kyoya…**

:  
:

- Kyouya: bien Edward-kun… si es así como te llamas realmente, te recomendaría unirte a nuestro Club si no quieres que tu secreto salga a la luz en la escuela

- Edward: ¿eh? _"¿lo sabe?"_ ¿Qué secreto? – pregunto haciéndose el idiota

- mi deber es saber todo sobre los estudiantes de la escuela – le dijo Kyouya a Edward – y debo decirte que la verdad me alarme un poco cuando empecé a investigarte y no encontré ningún resultado en la computadora sobre un tal Edward Elric

- Edward: ¿Qué?

- Kyouya: si los padres de los alumnos de esta escuela supieran ese pequeño detalle sobre ti seguramente te encerrarían en una prisión de máxima seguridad hasta saber quién eres

- Edward: _"¿Quién es este tipo?"_

- así que… si no quieres que… oh espera… - se interrumpió Kyouya a sí mismo– se me acaba de ocurrir algo mejor

- ¿Eh?

- si no me dices quien eres realmente… le diré a todo el mundo tu pequeño secreto – le dijo Kyouya a Edward – no permitiere que te unas al Host Club para pagar tu deuda… y créeme no es bueno ir a la cárcel con una deuda como la tuya

- (traga) _"supongo que no tengo opción" _no me vas a creer

- veamos

:

Edward le conto a Kyouya la verdad omitiendo detalles como automail, alquimia y alquimista estatal. Luego de terminar Kyouya se quedo mirando a Ed por unos minutos con ayuda de la linterna y después de unos momentos hablo

:

- bien te creo – dijo Kyouya

- ¿de verdad?

- en otros casos yo mandaría a las tropas de mi familia a la escuela y luego te entregaría el criminal para que te lo lleves a tu país pero…

- ¿pero?

- si hago eso regresaras de inmediato a tu país de origen así que haremos otra cosa

- ¿eh?

- si te unes al Host Club no solo pagaras tu deuda, además te ayudare con tu investigación…

- ¿de verdad?

- al terminar las actividades del Club te entregare un papel con algunos nombres del personal de la escuela (empuja sus lentes al puente de su nariz) pero el numero de nombres ira variando dependiendo de tu desempeño en el club

- "**. . .**"

- ¿entonces qué dices Edo-kun? **[Sonrisa malvada]**

- yo… (Suspiro de resignación) Me uno

:  
:

**El Host Club Esta Abierto… **

:  
:

- Edward-kun ¿qué género de música te gusta? ¿Pop, Rock…?

- Edward: yo…

- ¿De qué país vienes?

- Edward: eto…

- ¿Por qué te uniste al Host Club? – preguntaron todas las clientas en unísono

- Edward: _"¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?" _**[Persona que no habla mucho con mujeres]**_ "relájate Elric relájate… rayos si Winry fuera más femenina podría saber que hacer" _

:

Edward para sus divagaciones cuando sintió que su trenza era acariciada por uno de sus clientas

:

- Wah! ¡Tu cabello es muy suave! ¿Usas alguna crema para que este así? –

- Edward: no – dijo mientras apartaba la mano de la chica delicadamente haciendo que se sonroje (la chica)

- Clienta 4: ¿usas lentes de contacto?

- Edward: No – volvió a responder semi nervioso

- Clienta 3: Oh... nunca había visto ojos color dorado

- Clienta 1: Son muy bonitos – exclamo - ¿tu color de cabello también es natural?

- Edward: S-si (empezando a ruborizarse)

:

- Hikaru: lo hace muy bien **[Vigilando discretamente con su hermano]**

- Kaoru: se parece a Haruhi

:

- Clienta 5: eto… ¿Edo-kun?

- Edward: ¿uh? – le presta atención a una chica con el cabello rojizo

- Clienta 5: ¿te gustan los dulces?... hice un pastel en mi clase de cocina y…

- Edward: **[semi sonrojo (por nerviosismo)] [expresión inocente] **si me gustan mucho

- Clientas: 0**/**0 **[totalmente encantadas] **

:

- Gyahh! ¡Es Tan Lindo! – chillaron las clientas de Edward

- Kaoru: lo natural últimamente está de moda ¿o qué?

:

- Clienta 4: Edo-kun ¿Te gusta la moda?

- Clienta 2: ¿Cuál es tu postre favorito?

- Clienta 5: ¿también tomas café de plebeyos?

- eto… eto… ¿Por qué no me dicen sus nombres primero? ^_^

- Clienta 5: Soy Megumi Mikage estoy en la clase 2-A

- Me Llamo Noriko Hibino y estoy en la clase 1-A – dijo una chica de cabello rubio un poco pálido hasta los hombros

- Edward: _"¿está en mi clase?"_

- Mi nombre es Miyako Hanazono. Clase 3-B – se presento sonriendo una chica de cabello negro largo atado en dos coletas bajas

- Yukino Watanabe – se presento la chico que hace rato había tocado la trenza de Edward – Clase 3-B – Yukino tenía el cabello castaño claro un poco rizado hasta los hombros

- Mi nombre es Akari Kobayashi y estoy en la clase 3-C – dijo la chica de forma enérgica

- _"le queda bien el apellido" _– pensó Ed viendo el peinado de Akari

:

Akari es una chica de cabello cobrizo hasta la nuca con dos diminutas coletas arriba de su cabeza que le recordaban a Edward las orejitas de los cobayas

:

- Kyouya: disculpen señoritas…

- Clientas de Ed: ¿uh? (voltean)

- Kyouya: ya es hora de cerrar

- Clientas de Ed: ¡Ay no!

- Akari: Edo-kun ¿podemos elegirte mañana cierto?

- Edward: si ustedes quieren…

- Clientas de Ed: ¡YATTA!

:  
:

**El Host Club está cerrado… **

:  
:

- (tirándose en el sillón) ¡Estoy agotado! –exclamo Edward

- ¡Buen Trabajo Edo-kun! – dijeron los gemelos levantando sus pulgares

- sigues así pagares tu deuda antes de tu graduación – le dijo Kyouya a Ed mientras escribía en su cuaderno

- no creo poder hacer esto todos los días – murmuro Ed para sí mismo

- Tranquilo

- ¿uh? – Edward levanto su cabeza y vio a Haruhi sosteniendo una bandeja con te y dulces

**[Se prenden tres bombillos más]**

- yo al principio también me sentía así pero luego me acostumbre – le dijo Haruhi mientras depositaba la bandeja sobre la mesa

- ¿también eres miembro de este club? – pregunto Edward sentándose en el sillón

- si – respondió sonriendo mientras servía el te

- pero…

**[Se prende el último bombillo] **

- ¿tú no eres una chica?

- Miembros del Host (menos Edward): **[Shock]**

- pe-pero ¿Qué dices Edo-kun? – Dijo Tamaki dándole palmadas en la espalda a Edward - Haruhi es un chico

- Hikaru y Kaoru: ¡Sí! ¡Un Chico! – dijeron los gemelos sacando mini cartelitos con la palabra chico

- no, ella es una chica – afirmo Edward haciendo que una piedra gigante con la forma de la palabra chica caiga sobre Hikaru, Kaoru y Tamaki aplastándolos

- Kyouya: bueno supongo que es inútil ocultarlo (empuja sus lentes al puente de su nariz) Efectivamente, Haruhi es una chica pero por motivos especiales **[deudas] **tiene que ocultar su genero

- ¿también rompiste algo? – le pregunto Ed a Haruhi

- eto… si – respondió Haruhi algo avergonzada

- ¿Cuándo lo supiste? – Le pregunto Kaoru a Ed – el verdadero genero de Haruhi

- Edward: ¿acaso no es obvio?

- Hikaru: eto… Edo-kun

- Edward: no se preocupen guardare el secreto

- Tamaki: bueno… ahora vamos con lo importante

- Edward: ¿eh?

- Tamaki: vamos a elegir qué tipo de Host serás – exclamo el rubio con un brillo en su cara

- Edward: ¿qué?

- En nuestro Ouran Host Club aprovechamos las características individuales de cada uno de nuestros miembros para responder a las necesidades de nuestros clientes – le explico Tamaki a Edward – de ese modo nuestras princesas tienen la oportunidad de elegir entre el tipo demoniaco (Hikaru y Kaoru) el indiferente (Kyouya) El tipo salvaje (Mori) o Loli-shota (Honey) el tipo natural (Haruhi) y por ultimo yo… el tipo principesco

- Hikaru: pero Tono…

- Kaoru: con él será un poco difícil…

- Hikaru: ya que Edo-kun muestra muchas características diferentes

- el podría ser el tipo Natural pero esa categoría ya la tiene Haruhi – dijo Kyouya

- Kaoru: ¿Qué les parece si él es el bad boy?

- ¡No! ¡No está bien! ¡Definitivamente no está bien!

- Edward: _"¿de dónde vino esa voz?"_

**[Motor de Alta Potencia]**

- ¿Cómo es posible que elijan una categoría tan pobre en un host como él? – recrimino una chica de cabello rubio oscuro elevándose en una plataforma que salía del suelo

- Edward: _"¿de dónde salió esa plataforma?" _(N.T: eso es lo que todos nos preguntamos Edward)

- definitivamente no tienen remedio – dijo la chica desde la plataforma – ¿qué harían sin mi?

- Renge-kun – exclamaron Tamaki, Hikaru y Kaoru

- en caso de chico como Edward-kun tiene que analizar sus características principales desde otra perspectiva

- Host (menos Ed): (parpadeo) ¿Otra perspectiva?

- todos los miembros de Host Club aunque con diferentes tipo de caracterizaciones como Loli-shota, demoniaco, indiferentes etc cumplen en si una sola característica siendo todo ustedes chicos del tipo Shoujo

- oooooooooooooohhhhhh – soltaron los miembros del Host (menos Edward. El solo está mirando a todos los demás pensando que están locos XD)

- y sin bien es cierto el corazón de las chicas hace doki doki a estar junto a chico Shoujo el corazón de las chicas también late con locura al estar con chicos shounen… ¡Y Edward (señala) es esa clase de chico! – termino de decir Renge

- ¡oh bravo! ¡Justo como se esperaba de Renge! – exclamo Tamaki

- no lo entiendo – dijo Haruhi

- Veras Haruhi-kun… a las chicas nos encantan los chicos Shounen porque en ellos hay cosas que a veces no se encuentran en los chico Shoujo. Un chico Shounen es rudo y varonil por fuera pero hay momentos en los que dejar salir un lado tierno y adorable también añadiendo además que a veces nos hacen reír haciendo tonterías accidentales (suspiro) y eso nos encanta – explico Renge

- Haruhi: ah ya entiendo…

- pero a decir verdad concuerdo con ustedes – dijo Renge acercándose a Edward – ya que Edward a pesar de emitir una gran aura de Shounen también puedo sentir una leve aura de Steampunk

- debe ser por la ropa – dijeron Hikaru y Kaoru

**(Nota: Steampunk es básicamente un género en el que se mezclan elementos de la época victoriana con algunos elementos modernos [eso es lo que tengo entendido XD] Fullmetal Alchemist entra en la categoría Steampunk)**

- yeah… los guantes y el cabello largo atado perfectamente en una trenza, el color negro y el estilo de sus ropas le dan cierto aire Steampunk

- nee nee… y que tal si decimos el tipo de Host de Edy-chan más tarde – sugiero Honey - y mejor comemos pastel

- hey ¿Quién te dio permiso de llamarme Edy-chan? – le regaño Ed a Honey haciendo que este corra hacia Mori

- Honey-senpai tiene razón – dijo Kyouya – mejor veamos cómo se desenvuelve Edward en Host

- entonces el color firma de Edo-kun – dijo Tamaki – elijamos su color de firma

- Edward: ¿mi color de firma? – entonces Kyouya le entrega un papel

- cada uno de nosotros tiene un color de firma es cual es representado en una rosa – le explico Kyouya ahí tienes una lista de los colores ocupados

- _"el rojo está ocupado"_ negro

- Todos: ¿eh?

- Edward: quiero que mi color de firma sea el negro

- Tamaki: ¿ne-negro?

- Edward: si, aquí dice que no está ocupado

- Tamaki: pero…

- bien entonces pediré una docena de rosas negras – dijo kyouya sacando su teléfono

- Tamaki: pero…

- Hikaru y Kaoru: _"¿Por qué un color tan sombrío?"_

:

Edwad leyó más la hoja que le había dado Kyouya y casi al final descubrió una parte que decía personal de la academia Ouran y ahí estaban escritos 5 nombres de profesores que trabajaban en el Ouran

:

**Penthouse de Edward… **

:

- (entrando al apartamento) estoy muerto – dijo Edward tirando la maleta a algún lado de la casa mientras cerraba la puerta – quiero ir a mi cama o por lo menos al sofá

:

Edward se acostó en el sofá de la sala y cuando ya estaba cerrando los ojos el teléfono sonó

:

- ese tono es del general bastardo – dijo Ed entonces agarro el teléfono y lo apago – no tengo ganas de escucharlo

:

Edward camino hasta su cuarto y con la ropa aun puesta se acostó en la cama y se fue a dormir

:

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Perdón esto es todo lo que tengo por ahora ¿Cómo estuvo?**

**ahora algunos se preguntaran... ¿Por que elegí negro para Edward? **

**5 razones:**

**1) como dijo Ed arriba el rojo estaba ocupado**

**2) el color favorito de Ed (junto con el rojo) es el negro**

**3) hace un pequeño contraste con el color de Tamaki (la rosa de Tamaki es de color blanca) y queda bien para lo que viene en el próximo capi**

**4) Ed tiene un gusto por las cosas góticas y retorcidas (como se puede ver en la serie cuando transmuta algo) así que pensé que el negro era de nuevo perfecto para el color firma de Ed en Host bu **

**5) no se me ocurría otro color que le quedara bien a Ed **

**¡Déjenme Reviews onegai! **


	5. Día Furry

¡Vamos Al Host Club!

_"Cuando los diálogos estén entre comillas y las letras estén así son pensamientos"_

_Cuando los diálogos estén así significan que es un recuerdo o algún evento del pasado_

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o cambio de escena

**Capitulo 05: Día Furry **

**Okey este no es mi mejor capitulo pero admito también me he reído mucho mientras lo ****escribía**

**espero que hayan entendido la referencia que hace el traje de Edo-kun **

* * *

:  
:

- Rayos… - dijo Edward mientras corría por los pasillos de la escuela – si llego tarde seguro me darán un sermón…

:

**Tercera Sala de Música… **

:  
:

- Edward: (abriendo la puerta)

**(Rosas saliendo por la puerta)**

- Todos: ¡Bienvenidas!

- Edward: TUIIIIUT (N.T: traten de ver esto como una cara)

:

Al abrir la puerta Edward se encontró con un universo furry…

:

- ¡Ah eres tu Edo-kun! – Tamaki se acerco hasta Edward usando un traje de perro que solo le dejaba al descubierto la cara

- Edward: TUIIIIUT ¿Qué rayos es esto?

- esa es mi línea – dijo Haruhi detrás de Edward con la misma expresión en rostro que tenia este

- a Haruhi bienvenida – le dijo Tamaki a Haruhi

- ¿Qué rayos es esto? TUIIIUT – preguntaron en unisonó Haruhi y Edward

- verán – dijo Tamaki – Renge-kun recientemente nos dijo que los trajes de animales y el kemonomimi recientemente eran muy populares… ¡Por ello decidimos hacer un día furry en el Host Club!...

Nuestras clientas pueden elegir entre los Neko Twins (Hikaru y Kaoru) el Foxboy (Kyouya) el kumaby y Usaboy (Mori y Honey senpai) y el Inuboy… ósea yo

:

Los trajes de los Host eran los siguientes…

Hikaru y Kaoru: Usaban ropa casual con orejitas y colas de gato. Negro y blanco respectivamente (Hikaru = Negro Kaoru = Blanco)

Kyouya: todavía usaba el uniforme pero sobre su cabeza había un par de orejas de Zorro

Honey y Mori: Usaban los trajes de conejo y oso vistos en el capítulo 22

Tamaki: Usaba un traje de perro que solo dejaba al descubierto su cara

:

- (sacando disfraces de un portafolio) Haruhi será un lobito – dijeron los gemelos sacando un traje de lobo de cuerpo completo (de esos que solo dejan la cara al descubierto por la boca del animal) – y Edo-kun será…

- Edward: ¿eh?

:  
:

**El Host Club Esta Abierto… **

:  
:

**Con Mori y Honey….**

:  
:

- Clientas: Waah! ¡Kawaii!

- Clienta 3: Es tan moe

- Clienta 1: el traje de osito y conejito les va perfectos

:

**Con Hikaru y Kaoru…**

:

- Hikaru: entonces una vez estábamos en el centro comercial y…

- Kaoru: Hikaru…

- Hikaru: el despistado de Kaoru se perdió jajajaja

- Clientas: jajajjaja

- Kaoru: ¡Hikaru!

- Hikaru: ¿uh?

- Kaoru: (a punto de llorar) que cruel eres hermano… decir eso delante de ellas…

- Hikaru: (abraza a Kaoru) gomene Kaoru no quise lastimar tus sentimientos… pero por favor no hagas esa expresión tan tierna en tu rostro… si fueras un gatito perdido ya te hubiera recogido

- Kaoru: Hikaru **(N.T: me costo escribir esta escena)**

- Clientas: ¡KYAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡ES TAN MOE!

:

**Con Haruhi… **

:

- Kuragano: Haruhi-kun te ves muy tierno con tu traje de lobito

- Haruhi: ¿tú crees?

- Kuragano: S-si

- Haruhi: gracias **[sonrisa] **

- Clientas: ¡Qué lindo!

:  
:

Finalmente… **Con Edward…**

:  
:

- Noriko: ¡Edward eres una Vaquita!

- Clientas: ¡KAWAII! **[Corazones en los ojos]**

- Edward: _"yo sabía que dios me odiaba pero nunca pensé que fuera tanto"_

:

El traje de Edward consistía en un mono color blanco con manchas negras con guantes y zapatos negros, un cencerro en el cuello y para completar el disfraz un par de cuernitos sobre la cabeza de Ed

:

- Clienta 10: el traje es tan lindo

- Hikaru y Kaoru: (apareciendo detrás de Ed) ¡Lo hizo nuestra madre!

- Hikaru: aunque por falta de tiempo no le pudo poner la ubres

- Edward: no saben cuánto se los agradezco

- Clienta 7: Edward-kun… ¿te sientes bien? Tu cara se ve extraña

- Edward: estoy bien… solo pensaba cuales eran las posibilidades de sobrevivir si saltara de una ventana **[Instintos suicidas despertando]**

- Clienta 7: eto… pues yo creo que no muchas ¿Megumi-senpai?

- Megumi: pues si hay algo que detenga la caída en el suelo es posible

- Eddi-chan! – Salto hasta Edward un chico rubio con traje de conejo - ¿Quieres comer pastel con nosotros? (señala a las clientas y a Mori)

- supongo – dijo Edward inexpresivo en esos momentos nada le importaba

- ¡Hurra! – exclamo Honey

:

**o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

:

- Wou – dijo Edward cambiando su semblante y con brillo inocente e infantil en los ojos – hay… muchos dulces

- Toma el quieras – dijo Honey devorando de inmediato el primer pastel que tomo

- bueno – Ed miro a su alrededor y cogió un pastel de chocolate y galletas con mucha crema (de chocolate) encima. En cuanto su lengua probó el dulce sin darse cuenta el rostro de Ed adopto una expresión sumamente adorable y tierna (N.T: Una expresión que probablemente haría Alphonse al ver gatitos si no tuviera la armadura)

- E-Edo-kun… - le llamo una de las clientas de Honey totalmente encantada al ver la expresión de Edward - ¿te gusta?

- es como probar una nube de chocolate – dijo Edward saboreando la crema junto con el postre

- Edward-kun – la que ahora le hablaba era Noriko - ¿Tienes algún postre favorito?

- Si – contesto Ed con el tenedor en la boca asintiendo – la tarta de manzana

- Clienta de Honey: T-toma

- ¿uh? – Edward mira hacia adelante y ve a una chica de largo cabello castaño con una diadema y el rostro ligeramente arrebolado ofreciéndole un troz de pastel con un pedazo de manzana encima

- E-e-e-este es de manzana – dijo la chica entre balbuceos

:

Edward tomo el trozo de pastel conteniendo las ganas de reírse

:

- **[sonrisa de oreja a oreja] **Gracias – dijo Edward sonriendo para aguantar las ganas de reírse **[Nivel Moe al 200%]**

- Clientas de Honey/Mori y Edward: **[A punto de tener un ataque al corazón]**

:  
:

**o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

:  
:

- Tamaki: (brillo) (mirando a Edward)

- Clienta 5: Tamaki-sama ¿sucede algo?

- Tamaki: yo…

- Clientas: ¿uh?

- Tamaki: ¡Por fin encontré a mi sucesor!

- Clientas: (parpadeo) ¿sucesor?

:  
:

**De vuelta con Edward…**

:  
:

- Edward: **(rostro sin expresión) (corriendo por su vida) **

- Clientas **(siendo exactos la mitad de la clientela del Host Club):** (persiguiendo a Ed) ¡KYYAAH! ¡EDWARD-SAMA! **[Lluvia de flores moe] **

- Edward: **(rostro sin expresión) (Nadando en la flores por su vida) **

- Clientas: (persiguiendo a Ed) ¡EDO-KUN!** [Lluvia de corazones] **

- Edward: **(rostro sin expresión) (Nadando en los corazones por su vida) **

- ¿a qué horas esto se convirtió en una cacería? – se pregunto Haruhi con una gotita en la cabeza mientras veía como Edward era perseguido por la mitad de la clientela del club mientras estas emanaban llamas color rosa (Llamas moe XD)

:

Después de un rato Edward finalmente fue "cazado" por una de las chicas y todas se dispusieron a hacer lo que querían hacer con Edward desde hace un rato… abrazarlo y besarlo…

:

- Waah eres tan lindo! – dijo una chica mientras abrazaba lo más fuerte que podía a Ed

- Que moe – exclamo otra mientras besaba los cachetes de Ed

- Los chicos Shounen son increíbles – dijeron Hikaru y Kaoru viendo la escena

- Edward: 0**/**0 **[sintiéndose acosado sexualmente] **¡Ayúdenme! ¡Alguien!

:

Un brazo de repente agarra a Edward por el cuello sacándolo de inmediato del mar de chicas

:

- Hikaru y Kaoru: Tono… ¿acaso intenta copian a Mori-senpai?

- _"¿Tamaki?" _gracias – dijo Edward mirando al rubio mientras este lo ponía en el suelo

- definitivamente tu eres el indicado – dijo Tamaki confundiendo a Edward – tu serás mi sucesor

- Edward: ¿Qué?

- Tamaki: ya sabes… persona que sucede a otra y ocupa su lugar y funciones cuando…

- ¡Ya sé lo que significa sucesor! – Grito Edward interrumpiendo la definición de sucesor que le estaba dando Tamaki - ¿a qué te refieres con eso de que voy a ser tu sucesor?

- Tamaki: (se sienta en un sillón) Veras Edward-kun…. Cuando los reyes mueren sus hijos los príncipes heredan su trono y sus responsabilidades con el reino – dijo Tamaki confundiendo más Edward y entonces de la nada saca un cetro – Yo Tamaki Sou, el rey del Host Club (señala con el cetro) te nombro a ti Edward Elric ¡El príncipe del Host Club!

- Edward: ¡¿QUEE?! _"WTF!" _

- Todas las chicas del Host Club: ¡KYAAAHH! (aplausos y gritos de emoción)

- ¡Bravo Bravo! ¡Salve el príncipe Edward! - dijeron los gemelos lanzando pétalos de rosas negras sobre Edward (N.T: ver capitulo anterior)

- Haruhi: _"esta escena es demasiado seria para dos personas que están usando un traje de perro y otro de vaca"_

- Edward: ¡Oigan esperen un momento! – grito Edward tratando de llamar la atención de alguien y entonces Tamaki puso una mano su hombro izquierdo haciendo que el ojidorado volteara a ver a al rubio

- Mi carga será tuya si algo me paso hijo mío – dijo Tamaki con una seriedad que no pegaba para nada con el traje que usaba. Edward quito groseramente la mano de Tamaki de su hombro

- Edward: ¡El papel del padre idiota ya lo tiene Hohenheim! ¡Gracias!

- Hikaru y Kaoru: ¿Hohenheim?

- Kyouya: debe ser su padre biológico – dijo mientras empujaba sus lentes al puente de su nariz

- Waah! ¡Edward es un príncipe! – Dijo una clienta totalmente embelesada y con las manos en sus mejillas – a pesar de que es un plebeyo le queda perfecto

- si porque su nombre y su apariencia son las de un príncipe – dijo Noriko

:

Todas las clientas soltaron un gran suspiro con un corazón saliendo de sus bocas

:

Y así comienzan las aventuras Desventuras de Edward en Host Club….

:

**Continuara…**

* * *

**El furry fandom es una subcultura basada en el género _furry_, es decir, obras con animales antropomórfico**

**el termino adecuado para el tema que hicieron en el Host Club seria Fursuit pero a mi me gustaba mas como sonaba furry**

**y Kemonomimi significa literalmente orejas de animales es un termino utilizado para personajes con orejitas de animales**

**existe el nekomimi (el mas popular) el usamimi etc **


	6. Visita Sorpresa

¡Vamos Al Host Club!

_"Cuando los diálogos estén entre comillas y las letras estén así son pensamientos"_

_Cuando los diálogos estén así significan que es un recuerdo o algún evento del pasado_

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o cambio de escena

**Capitulo 06: Visita Sorpresa **

* * *

:  
:

- bien ya se pueden retirar – dijo la profesora (la misma que Edward había salvado hace unos capítulos atrás)

- Aaah! ¡Por fin! – Murmuro Edward estirándose – _"tengo que conseguir una computadora"_

:

Edward caminaba por los lujosos pasillos de la escuela con su mochila al lado de él. Cuando llego al campus vio por el rabillo del ojo a un grupo de chicas hablando y riendo entre ellas, no les prestó mucha atención hasta que oyó que una de ellas menciono su nombre

:

- Chica 1: ¡es tan guapo! ¿Y viste sus ojos? ¡Kawaii! Nunca había ojos dorados

- Chica 2: es tan lindo pero adorable al mismo tiempo

:

Edward se escondió detrás de un pilar que estaba cerca del grupito (con su tamaño no es difícil XD) para escuchar más de la conversación

:

- Chica 3: me gustaría tanto ser su sumisa

- Misa-chan… ¿otra vez estás leyendo libros extraños? – le dijo una chica del grupo mirando a su amiga de forma extraña

- ¿pero a ti te gustaría cierto Ai-senpai? – le pregunto la chica llamada Misa a su amiga mirándola de forma pervertida

- eto…

- pues a mí me gustaría más ser la dominante - hablo otra chica – Edo-kun se vería tan adorable pero al mismo tiempo sexy como sumiso **[Fantaseando] **

- Misa: ¿y yo soy la que lee libros extraños?

- (sonrojo) ¡Oye! **¬/¬ **

- Chica 1: mejor vámonos ya, el Host Club está a punto de abrir

- cierto – dijeron la demás en unisonó

:

Después de que las chicas se fueron Edward se quedo detrás del pilar viendo a las chicas irse bastante confundido

:

- Edward: ¿dominante?.. ¿Sumiso?... _"**· · ·**"_ _"¿?" _

:  
:

**El Host Club Ahora Esta Abierto…**

:  
:

- Hikaru y Kaoru: ¡Hora de Jugar! ¡Adivinen Quien Es Hikaru-kun! **[Cabello Despeinado] **

- Chica 2: eto… ¿el de la derecha? (señala a Kaoru)

- Hikaru y Kaoru: ¡Noop! ¡Fallaste!

:

Los gemelos miraron por el rabillo del ojo a Edward pasando por ahí de casualidad y entonces sonrieron malignamente

:

- Nee… neee ¡Edo-kun! – llamaron los gemelos en perfecta sincronía

- ¿eh? – Edward detiene sus pensamientos sobre quien podría ser el fugitivo y le presta atención a los gemelos, estos ahora traían sus cabellos cubiertos por gorras

- Hikaru y Kaoru: ¡Adivina Cual de Nosotros es Hikaru-kun!

- Edward: el de la derecha (señala a Hikaru)

:

Los gemelos abren sus ojos completamente sorprendidos y con sus rostros serios

:

- Co-correcto – dijo Hikaru después de un minuto de silencio por parte de el y su hermano – ganaste Edo-kun

- Clientes de Hikaru y Kaoru: Kyaah! (Aplausos)

- Clienta 1: ¡Sugoii Edward-kun!

- Clienta 2: solo Haruhi-kun había ganado el juego hasta ahora

- _"que juego tan estúpido"_ – pensó Ed, se dio medio vuelta y empezó a caminar hasta que sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros que lo detuvieron - ¿uh?

:

Ed giro su cabeza y vio a Hikaru y a Kaoru con un aura sombría, el fequillo cubriendo sus ojos (ya están peinados) y sonriendo espeluznantemente

:

- Juguete… -susurraron los gemelos en un tono que hizo que Edward no escuchara bien

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Ed entre asustado y preocupado

:

El aura sombría desapareció para dar lugar a flores moe y el flequillo ya nos le cubría los ojos

:

- ¡Nuevo Juguete! - exclamaron Hikaru y Kaoru levantando a Edward del suelo para después abrazarlo como si fuera un peluche

**[Fondo Blanco con "Nuevo Juguete" en rojo arriba de las cabezas de Ed, Hika y Kao-chan y una flechita señalando a Edward pero ahora con forma de peluche] **

- Edward: (normal) ¡¿Juguete?! ¡¿Qué quieren decir con eso?!

- pero Hikaru tú crees que mamá y papá nos dejen quedarnos con los dos – pregunto Kaoru a su hermano mientras ignoraba las quejas de Edward **[Los dos = Edward y Haruhi]**

- Claro que si Kaoru – dijo Hikaru con voz segura – si les decimos lo bien que los cuidaremos de seguro nos dejaran adoptarlos

- Haruhi: ¿eh? **[Escucho sin querer] **

- ¡USTEDES DOS DEJEN DE MOLESTAR A SU HERMANITO! – les grito Tamaki a los gemelos mientras les arrebataba a Edward de los brazos y lo colocaba en el suelo

- ¡Waah Edo! – chillaron los gemelos con lagrimas tipo cascada con los brazos extendidos tratando de alcanzar a Ed

- Edward ve a jugar con tu hermanita Haruhi mientras regaño a tus hermanos mayores – le pidió Tamaki en tono paternal a Ed mientras le sacudía el traje y le da palmaditas en la cabeza – Anda, anda (lleva a Ed junto con Haruhi)

:

Ya sentado al lado de Haruhi Edward mira a la chica con una mirada que decía "'por favor dime que acaba de pasar" que se podía entender hasta para personas como Haruhi que tenían cero de poderes telepáticos

:

- solo sígueles la corriente – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para aconsejar a Ed

- eso es lo menos quiero hacer – Edward tomo un taza de té y se puso hablar con las clientas

:  
:

**Fuera de la escuela…**

:  
:

- (cargando muchas bolsas de compras) _"todo estaba muy barato hoy"_ (sonrisa) _"podría preparar un nabe o un guisado" _– cuando daba vuelta en una esquina Haruhi se detuvo un momento cuando vio a cierto rubio de ojos dorados - ¿Edward-kun?

:

El susodicho estaba saliendo de una tienda de computadoras cargando una caja. Haruhi iba a seguir con su camino hasta que vio que un hombre muy pero muy apurado choco con Edward haciendo que a este se le callera algo brillante sin que se diera cuenta

:

- ¿oh? – Haruhi corrió hasta el lugar de los hechos y recogió el objeto. Era un reloj de plata pura con el grabado de un dragón dentro de un hexagrama

- Wou eso se ve muy valioso

- ¡Ah! – Haruhi voltea asustada y ve al Host Club completo detrás de ella – oh son ustedes… ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!

- Kyouya: fuimos a visitarte a tu casa pero tu papa dijo que estabas comprando

- Tamaki: ¡así que decidimos ayudarte!

- Hikaru: por cierto… ¿de dónde sacaste ese reloj?

- Haruhi: se cayó a Edward-kun cuando tropezó con alguien

- Hikaru y Kaoru: ¿Edward-kun? (parpadeo) ¿Edward Elric?

- Haruhi: se lo iba a devolver horita pero lo perdí de vista

- Hikaru: ese reloj es de plata pura ¿Cómo es posible que Edo-kun tenga algo tan caro?

- Kyouya: hay veces en que los plebeyos tienen cosas de mucho valor en su poder con recuerdo de algún familiar o una herencia (se sube los lentes al puente de la nariz)

- bueno se leo devolveré mañana en la escuela – dijo Haruhi guardando el reloj en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido (cortesía de su papa)

- ¡Espera! – Tamaki coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Haruhi – esta podría ser una buena oportunidad… ¡Kyouya!

- hi – respondió calmadamente sacando su teléfono - ¿Qué tipo de ropa traía Edward?

- oh pues – Haruhi empezó a pensar hasta que recordó las prendas que usaba Edward cuando lo vio – usaba zapatos negros, pantalones de cuero negro, una camisa blanca con un suéter negro encima y sus guantes

- bien – Kyouya marco un número y puso el teléfono al lado de su oreja

**(N.T: la ropa que describió Haruhi Ed la usa en algunas capítulos del manga y FMA: B (Fma normal no se) solo que aquí yo agregue la camisa por que el suéter no le cubre del todo el automail) **

:  
:

En el Penthouse de Ed…

:  
:

- (poniendo la caja en la mesa) bien ahora…

_Ding Dong _

- ¿uh? – Edward mira a la puerta y vuelve a sonar el timbre

- _"¿tengo visitas?" _

:

Cuando Ed abre la puerta para su sorpresa se encuentra con todo el Host Club

:

- Todos (menos Kyouya, Haruhi y Mori): ¡Edo-kun! ¡Vinimos a visitarte!

- Edward: Mah! OHO (N.T: traten de ver esto como una carita)

- Hikaru y Kaoru: (entrando al penthouse) ¡Wou! ¡Qué grande!

- Edward: ¡Hey que…!

- ¡Edo-chan! ¡Trajimos Pastel! – dijo Honey dándole la caja a Ed

- Edward: oh gracias… ¡Esperen un Minuto! ¡¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?!

- Edward cuando ibas caminando se te cayó esto – Haruhi le dio a Ed el reloj

- _"¡El reloj de Alquimista Estatal!" _Gracias es muy valioso – Edward tomo el reloj y lo guardo en el bolsillo

- wou increíble - dijo Haruhi mirando

- un penthouse bastante impresionante – comento Kyouya examinando con la vista el lugar

- nosotros pensábamos que iba a hacer un apartamento parecido al de Haruhi – dijo Hikaru tumbándose en uno de los sillones

- estoy tan feliz de que al menos uno de mis hijos viva en buen lugar – dijo Tamaki soltando lagrimones estilo cascada - ¡!... eto… Haruhi yo….

- Haruhi: descuida **[ofendida]**

:

El penthouse de Ed tenía paredes color chocolate con un piso de cerámica negro pulido. En el centro estaba la sala hay había una pequeña mesa de cristal rodeada de dos sillones color blanco, un moderno sofá color negro con cojines blancos y una mullida alfombra blanca bajo los muebles. Después de la sala estaba el comedor el cual estaba un poco polvoriento debido a que no se usaba y mas allá, el piso se volvía de madera y estaba la cocina a la cual se accedía subiendo tres escalones. Esta tenía una mesa rectangular de granito con lavaplatos y detrás de la mesa estaba la alacena, la estufa con horno y una nevera.

:  
:

**En el cuarto de Ed…**

:  
:

- Tienes buen gusto Edo-kun – dijeron los gemelos viendo las ropas de Edward en el armario

- ¡Oigan! ¡No registren las cosas de los demás sin permiso! – grito Edward entrando a la habitación y arrebatándole las prendas a los gemelos

:

El cuarto de Edward tenía las paredes blancas con grandes ventanales cubiertos por cortinas azul marino, un gran armario de madera y una cama matrimonial bastante suave con sabanas negras y cobijas azul oscuro con almohadas blancas

:

- esta gabardina es genial – dijo Kaoru sacando la gabardina roja de Ed del armario

- pero la tela es barata – señalo Hikaru tocando la una de las mangas

- hablando de ropa… - dijo Kyouya entrando al cuarto también - el conjunto que trae Edward en estos momentos se parece al que usaba Haruhi antes de unirse al Host Club

- Haruhi y Edward: ¿um? (se miran)

- Si pero el estado de las ropas y la forma de usarlas es totalmente diferente – dijo Hikaru haciendo una comparación mental

- _"no hay fotos de familias ni de amigos" _Edward-kun ¿Y tus padres? – pregunto Haruhi

- mi madre murió cuando era niño y mi padre siempre está de viaje… vivo solo – respondió Edward fríamente

- wou entonces ¿tu cocinas, limpias y lavas tu ropa solo? – le pregunto Honey

- si

- Tamaki: aaahhh! ¡Edward-kun! (lagrimas) **[abrazo inesperado] **

- Edward: ¡Arg! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! **[Trata de zafarse del abrazo] **

- Tamaki: (lagrimas) debes sentirte tan solo y abandonado, viviendo en este apartamento tan grande, vacio y frio sin el amor de tu madre y de tu padre… ¡No te preocupes! ¡Te mudaras a mi casa a ahora mismo!

:

¡GOLPE COSMICO DE EDWARD ELRIC!

:

- Edward: (guante de boxeo en la mano izquierda) ¡¿QUIÉN DIJO QUE ME SENTIA SOLO Y ABANDONADO?!

:

Mientras Tamaki salía de la faz de la tierra y Edward se preguntaba si el Sou seria pariente lejano de la familia Amstrong, los otros miembros del Host Club se sentaron en el comedor para comerse los pastales que trajo Honey

:

**En el comedor… **

:

- Edward: (comiendo) Mmm… esta bueno

- Haruhi: (asiente con el tenedor en la boca)

- los hizo nuestro pâtissier – dijo Honey

- Haruhi y Edward: ¿pâtissier?

- es la palabra francesa para pastelero – dijo Tamaki el cual tenía una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y una curita en la mejilla

- oigan compre muchas cosas en el supermercado – dijo Haruhi levantando una de las bolsas - ¿Qué tal si preparo algo?

- Tamaki, Hikaru y Kaoru: Si (brillo) _"Waah tan femenina"_

- Haruhi: ¿Edward-kun?

- Edward: (mira a Haruhi y asiente) **[comiéndose lo último de la caja]**

:  
:

**Mientras Haruhi Cocina… **

:  
:

- Hikaru: Hey Edward…

- Edward: ¿oh?

- me estaba preguntando…. si eres rico entonces ¿Por qué tomaste el examen de estudiante de honor y no te compraste el uniforme de la escuela? – inquirió Kaoru sentándose en el puesto que antes ocupaba Haruhi

- No soy rico – dijo Edward – y no he comprado el uniforme simplemente porque no quiero usarlo

- si no eres rico ¿entonces como puedes pagar un apartamento como este? – cuestiono Kyouya

- Un… un amigo de mi padre lo hace – dijo Edward tratando de no sonar nervioso

- ¿Qué hace tu papa Edo-chan? – pregunto Honey

- No lo sé… la verdad no me importa - contesto Edward mirando a la pared – el nos dejo cuando era muy pequeño. Al y yo tuvimos que cuidar a mamá nosotros solos después de que se fue

- ¿Al? – dijeron Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki y Honey

- ya esta lista la comida – anuncio Haruhi

:  
:

Después de comer como ya casi finalizaba la tarde todos los chicos decidieron irse a sus propias casas

:

- ¡Gracias por recibirnos! – dijeron todos (menos Kyouya y Mori)

- de nada – dijo Ed con pesar

- tengo que llegar rápido a casa, papá debe estar preocupado – dijo Haruhi con su típica cara inexpresiva mientras cargaba el resto de las compras

- Tamaki, Hikaru y Kaoru: (brillo) _"tan femenina" _**[embelesados]**

- Hikaru: ah apropósito Edo-kun ¿tienes teléfono?

- ¿om?... Si – Edward metió la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón y saco el celular que le dio Mustang

- Hikaru y Kaoru: waa… ¡qué modelo tan viejo!

- Edward: _"¿acaso solo querían insultarme?"_

:

Hikaru saco de su sudadera un celular negro de pantalla táctil y se lo da a Ed

:

- Hikaru: quédatelo… mi padre me regalo una nuevo ayer **[Dice la verdad]** y como ya tiene el numero de todos no tendrás que pedirnos nuestros teléfonos

- gracias – dijo el oji-dorado mientras veía su nuevo teléfono

- es de pantalla táctil – dijo Kaoru - ¿crees que podrás manejarlo?

- claro – contesto Edward emanando seguridad de si – _"esto significa que tengo que tocar la pantalla con la mano izquierda para evitar rayarla"_

- ¡adiós! - dijeron todos

:  
:

**En la noche…**

:  
:

Mientras Edward estaba en la sala navegando en el internet su teléfono (el viejo) sonó

:

- Edward: (contesta) Alo...

- Roy: konichiwa Haganero (traducción: hola Acero)

- Edward: _"rayos" _Coronel cuando es de noche se dice Kombawa

- Roy: a gracias Acero y dime ¿ya encontraste al sospechoso?

- Edward: no aun no

- Roy: creí que serias más rápido Acero

- Edward: ¡Cállate! ¡No sabes todos los problemas que he tenido desde que entre en esta escuela! ¡Y no estoy hablando de la tarea!

:

Roy del otro lado de la línea desecho rápidamente en su mente el chiste que iba a decir sobre la tarea

:

- Edward: ah… apropósito coronel…

- Roy: ¿uh?

- Edward: ¿sabe que es lo que significa cuando una chica quiere que uno sea dominante o sumiso?

:

La línea quedo en silencio por un momento

:

- Edward: ¿coronel?

- Roy: ¿Por qué quieres saber eso Acero? – pregunto mientras empezaba a sudar

- Edward: es cuando iba al… _"¡Alto! no puedo decir que estoy en un club como el Host Club"…_ campus, escuche que unas chicas hablaban sobre mi y mencionaron palabras como dominante y sumiso entonces quería saber…

- Roy: espera Acero ¿ellas querían que tú fueras el dominante o el sumiso?

- Edward: ¿eso es importante?

- Roy: solo responde

- Edward: pues una de ellas dijo que quería que fuera el dominante pero luego otra dijo que le gustaría más que yo fuera sumiso porque me vería más adorable

- Roy: "**. . .**"

- Edward: ¿Coronel? ¿Sigue ahí?

- Roy: buenas noches Acero – dijo el tipo y colgó

- Edward: ¿hola? ¡¿Hola?! (Suspira y cuelga) rayos… sabía que no debía preguntarle. Mejor busco en Toogle que significa eso de dominante y sumiso y después llamo a Alphonse para las buenas noches

:  
:

**Continuara… **

* * *

******Dominación y Sumisión**, conocida también bajo sus siglas **D/s**, es un conjunto de comportamientos, costumbres y prácticas sexuales centradas en relaciones de consenso que implican el dominio de un individuo sobre otro en un contexto sexual o más genérico, parcial o global, limitado o indefinido en el tiempo


	7. Reunión Familiar (parte 1)

¡Vamos Al Host Club!

_"Cuando los diálogos estén entre comillas y las letras estén así son pensamientos"_

_Cuando los diálogos estén así significan que es un recuerdo o algún evento del pasado_

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o cambio de escena

**Capitulo 07: Reunión Familiar (parte 1)**

**Hola de Nuevo! **

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer a 12coral11 por sus reviews **

**Perdón por tardarme en publicar los capis pero es que yo solo los escribo cuando se me va el internet (se me va mucho el internet en mi casa) **

**Ahora aclarare una duda… los colores que representan a los Host **

**Tanto en el anime y en el manga los colores de los Host (los cuales son representados en rosas) son:**

**- Blanco para Tamaki - Rojo para Haruhi - Azul oscuro para Mori - Rosado para Honey - Naranja para Kaoru - Celeste para Hikaru - Morado para Kyouya **

**Bueno vayan a leer**

* * *

:  
:

**El Host Club Esta Abierto…**

:  
:

- Edo-kun ¿entonces también practicas artes marciales?

- si aunque últimamente no he entrenado mucho que digamos (sonrisa)

- Clientes: (burbujas moe) **[embelesadas]**

:

- parece que ya se adapto completamente – dijo Kyouya mientras anotaba en su cuaderno

:

- ¿Por qué has dejado de entrenar Edward-kun? – pregunto Noriko curiosa

- es que mi compañero de pelea siempre ha sido mi hermano – explico Edward – y debido a que el no pudo venir conmigo entonces…

- Edo-kun no sabía que tenías un hermano – dijo Megumi interrumpiendo

- sí, se llama Alphonse. Los dos siempre viajamos juntos pero esta vez no pudo venir conmigo

- Clientes: ¿Por qué?

- a pues… **[Razón: es una armadura gigante]** porque se enfermo – mintió Ed – se enfermo gravemente y entonces se tuvo que quedar en casa

- Clientas: ¡aah que pena!

- Clienta 12: Nee ¿y por qué no le preguntas a Honey-senpai si puede practicar contigo?

- Edward: ¿Honey?

- Miyako: Honey-senpai también práctica arte marciales Edo-kun

- ¡¿Qué?!

:

Edward se gira para ver a Honey y a Mori. Como de costumbre el primero actuaba infantilmente y el otro estaba callado

:

- No me lo parece mucho - dijo Edward con una gotita en la cabeza

- antes de unirse al Host Club el era el capitán del equipo de Karate – le revelo Akari al oji-dorado

- ¿de veras? – pregunto mirando a la chica

:

De repente las puertas del Host Club se abrieron violentamente haciendo que todos dejen de hacer lo que estaban haciendo. En el umbral de la entrada estaba parado un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos marrones cubiertos por gafas de montura cuadrada y usando el uniforme de la escuela media

:

- ¡Mitsukuni! – hablo el muchacho con rudeza

- Chika-chan ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Honey poniéndose de pie

- Mitsukuni – susurro - ¡Prepárate para Caer!

:

Chika se abalanzo sobre Honey pero antes de que este lograra tocarlo Honey dio un salto saliendo del sillón haciendo que Chika choque contra el (N.T: el sillón). Ya en el suelo el Loli-boy se puso en posición de pelea

:

- Oooooh – chillaron las clientas de Mori y Honey

:

Yasuchika rápidamente se pone de pie y de nuevo lanza su cuerpo contra Honey pero este de nuevo lo esquiva con mucha facilidad

:

- Edward: ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué esta…

- ¿es que no pudo esperar a que se acabara la hora? – se quejo Kyouya detrás con el seño levemente fruncido

- Edward: ¿eh?

:

- ¡Ahora Chika a Sacado Una Kusarigama! – aparecieron detrás de Ed Hikaru y Kaoru cargando unos micrófonos

** (N.T: Kusarigama: arma originaria de Japón compuesta por una hoz (Kama) unida a una cadena (kusari) con una longitud entr metros y que tenía un peso de hierro o piedra (omori) en su extremo (el omori solía ser una esfera o un cono, a veces de forma puntiaguda, de uno cm de diámetro))**

- Edward: ¿alguien quiere decirme que está pasando?

- Kaoru ¡Chika sin ninguna Piedad ataca a Honey-senpai con el Arma!

- Hikaru: ¡Pero Como Siempre, Honey-senpai Lleva la delantera!

- Kaoru: ¡Los Salto, los Giros, la Gracia y forma en que Se Suspende en el Aire!

- Hikaru ¡Hacen que Honey-senpai Parezca un Astronauta en Miniatura!

- Kaoru: ¡Pero su velocidad y la agilidad para esquivar también recuerdan mucho a la de una liebre o un conejo!

- Hikaru: ¡Este Combate es Tan Sencillo que Honey-senpai ha decidido tomar una taza de mientras esquiva a la kusarigama!

- Kaoru: ¡O Esperen Ahora Hay Shurikens tambien!

:

Honey deja la taza de té en una mesa y desliza de la manga de su uniforme un tanto hasta su mano **(N.T: Tanto, arma corta de filo similar a un puñal de uno o de doble filo con una longitud de hoja entre 15 y 30 cm (6-12 pulgadas))**

:

- Hikaru y Kaoru: ¡Oooh! ¡Honey-senpai Ha Sacado un Tantou Amigos!

- Edward: ¿Es que no había hay una regla que prohibía traer armas a la escuela?

- Haruhi: Al parecer aquí no existe TUIIIUT

:

Chika lanza la kusarigama hasta los pies del loli-shota pero este da un salto aterrizando sobre la hoja y un minuto después desenvaina el Tanto y lo clava profundamente entre uno de los agujeros de la cadena dejando el arma prácticamente atascada contra el suelo

:

- Hikaru y Kaoru: ¡Bravo Honey-senpai! ¡Y El Ganador Vuelve a Ser-

- esperen… - interrumpe Mori a los gemelos haciendo que las miradas se sitúen en él y luego en la pelea

:

Chika soltó la cadena he intento (en vano) un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo pero a una velocidad increíble Honey quito el tanto y con la cadena de la kusarigama envolvió a Chika dejándolo inmovilizado

:

- Honey: no estás entrenando lo suficiente Chika-chan

- Hikaru y Kaoru: ¡Y El Ganador Es Mitsukuni "Honey" senpai!

:

El Host Club se lleno de aplausos y gritos de emoción por parte de las clientas. Cosas como "Asombroso Honey-senpai" "Increíble" "Bravo Honey-senpai" se escuchaban por todo el salón

:

- disculpen… - llamo Ed a los gemelos – ¿Me pueden decir quién es Chika?

- jojojojojojo ¡¿Acaso no es obvio?!

:

**[Motor de Alta Potencia] **

:

- ¿eh? – Edward vio a Renge elevarse del suelo en su plataforma

- permíteme aclarar tu duda Edo-kun – dijo Renge sacando un micrófono

- Edward: _"me gustaría que también me dijeran de donde sale esa plataforma"_

- Renge: 14 años. Capitán del Club de Karate. Tercer Año, Clase A. Yasuchika Haninozuka. ¡Hermano Menor de Honey Senpai!

- ¡¿QUEEEEE?! – Ed mira a Chika y luego a Honey – "_ahora que los veo mejor…" _se parecen

- ¡YASUCHIKAAAAAAAAA!

:

Todos giraron y vieron que hacia el club venia corriendo (a una velocidad increíble) un chico de cabello negro y tez un poco oscura cargando un palo

:

- ¡NO FALTES AL CLUB! – grito golpeando a Chika con el palo mandándolo al otro lado de la sala

- Edward y Haruhi: OO **[impactados]**

- ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! ¡Chika-chan! – chillo Honey corriendo a socorrer a su hermano

- Satoshi – hablo Mori y entonces la expresión del chico cambio a una más inocente

- ¡Taka! – Satoshi corrió hasta Mori-senpai olvidándose por completo de Chika - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Vienes del Club de Kendo?

- Renge: 15 años. Capitán del Club de Kendo. Tercer Año, Clase A… Damas y Caballeros ¡Satoshi Morinozuka. El hermano menor de Mori-senpai!

- Haruhi y Edward: eso si lo creemos

:  
:

**El Host Club Ahora Está Cerrado…**

:  
:

- Satoshi: oh, ¿entonces el tenia asuntos con Mitsukuni? **[Refrescante] **y yo llorando pensando que se estaba saltando el club jajajaja…

- Chika: "**…**"

- Lo siento Yasuchika. Fue mi error jejeje – se disculpo Satoshi con Chika el cual estaba sentado en el mismo sillón al lado que el con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y una curita gigante cubriéndole la mejilla

:

Mientras Satoshi se disculpaba con Kyouya por el alboroto que causaron Haruhi y Edward desde otro sillón hablaban entre si

:

- El ADN es increíble – dijo Edward viendo a Honey y a Chika y a Satoshi y Mori-senpai

- Aja…- asintió Haruhi – es como si hubiera un Honey grande y Mori pequeño

- pero las auras que despiden son totalmente opuestas – susurro Ed

:  
:

- Satoshi: Ah! ¡Este té y esta torta están deliciosos! ¿No quieres un poco Yasuchika?

- Hmph… odio los duces – rechazo con desdén Chika haciendo que en Satoshi aparezca un aura sombría

- No seas grosero con nuestros superiores – dijo Satoshi pateando a Chika en el suelo

- ¡Chika! – exclamo Honey derramando lagrimas de preocupación

- Satoshi está bien – dijo Tamaki tratando de detener el maltrato de Satoshi a Chika – se suave con el

- **[Corazón Real] **¡No podemos darnos el lujo de mimarlo! – Exclamo Satoshi sentándose en estilo Seiza - **[Espíritu Samurái] **¡Los Morinozuka Hemos Servido a Los Haninozuka Por Generaciones! **[Sangre Ardiente] **¡Debo ser Estricto en Este Asunto! ¡No Puedo Permitir que Yasuchika Crezca Blando!¡Hago Esto Por Su Bien!

**(N.T: Seiza: es la traducción fonética en japonés de la palabra china _zhèngzuò_ y describe la forma tradicional de sentarse de rodillas.) **

- Discúlpanos – Hikaru y Kaoru pusieron sus manos sobre la cabeza de Honey – pero ¿Qué hay acerca del gran blandito de aquí? El supuesto heredero de los Haninozuka

- No me preocupo por Mitsukuni – dijo Satoshi aun sentado en estilo Seiza – se que cualquier cosa que Taka haga para la preparación de Mitsukuni será perfecta (se pone de pie) Taka es el orgullo de los Morinozuka. Él es más Fuerte y gentil que Cualquier otra Alma pero nunca fanfarrón, él es completamente desinteresado y silencioso.

- Edward: y yo pensaba que Mori simplemente no tenía nada que decir

- Hikaru: yo me imaginaba que estaba pensando demasiado en su próxima comida

- además tengo esta idea – hablo de nuevo Satoshi – Taka podría ser el ultimo samurái vivo en todo Japón **[Imagen de Mori vestido de Samurai con el subtitulo "El Ultimo Bushido"] **

- Hikaru y Kaoru: (echando algo en el té de Satoshi) Creo que mejor despertamos un poco a Junior

- Edward: Salsa picante ¿eh? Lindo

- Satoshi: (tomando el té) ¡Wou! ¡Este Té esta Delicioso! Las especias realmente dan en el punto (toma más)

- Hikaru: este chico…

- Kaoru: ¿o no tiene papilas gustativas o es tonto?

- Edward: es tonto

- déjenme ser claro – dijo Chika interrumpiendo a los demás – un fenómeno como Mitsukuni ¡Jamás! Podrá ser el líder de la familia

- Edward: ¿eh?

- Chika: Vine hablarte acerca de algo hermano… ya sabes que la semana que viene se realizara la reunión familiar de los Haninozuka y Morinozuka

- Kyouya: he escuchado sobre esas reuniones, se dice que las familias expertas en las artes marciales más poderosas están invitadas e incluso hay un combate especial entre dos de los invitados a la medianoche

- Hikaru y Kaoru: ¡Wou! ¡Queremos ver eso!

- Edward: ¡Yo también!

- Honey: les mandare una invitación a todos

- ¿de verdad? – preguntaron todos en unisonó muy emocionados excepto Haruhi

- pero no somos miembros de una familia practicante de artes marciales como la tuya Honey-senpai – replico Haruhi

- Honey: no se preocupen… como son mis amigos no habrá problemas

- Haruhi: ¿de verdad?

- Chika: (golpea la mesa)

- ¿um? – todos voltean a ver a Chika

- eso es lo que quiero hablar…. ¡NO QUIERO QUE VENGAS A LA REUNIÓN! - grito Yasuchika dejando a todos impactados por un momento - El clan Haninozuka tiene una tradición de excelencia en artes marciales – empezó a explicar Chika – hemos desarrollado nuestra propia y única disciplina, fusionando todo tipo de técnicas de combate. Incluso si practicamos judo o karate en la escuela, nosotros los hijos de Haninozuka nos entrenamos en la maestría de esas artes en casa… Fuimos enseñados a no bajar nunca nuestra guardia, tanto como que debemos estar preparados para pelear al momento de encontrarnos con un miembro de la familia

- Edward: entonces, pelear entre ustedes al encontrarse ¿es como dicen "hola"? _"por alguna razón me recuerda a mi maestra" _**[El "hola" de Izumi es golpear a sus alumnos en cuantos los ve en la puerta XD]**

- Ciertamente eres fuerte hermano – continuo hablando Chika – Pero la técnica del arte marcial Haninozuka está basada en la resistencia de un egoísmo innato. Tú ya no practicas el autocontrol y elegiste degradarte a ti mismo. Eso no te da derecho a presentarte en la reunión de la familia

- Honey: (abraza con fuerza a Usa-chan)

- Chika: (se pone de pie) ¡Sí no lo quieres hacer por el honor de la familia al menos hazlo por el honor de tu hermano menor!

- Satoshi: ¡Yasuchika!

- Chika: ¡POR FAVOR! ¡Ya de por si es avergonzó que mi hermano mayor sea más bajo que yo…por-!

:

El discurso de Chika es interrumpido porque es dejado inconsciente al ser golpeado en la cabeza con un palo

:

- No me miren a mi – dijo Satoshi cuando todos lo miraron a el

:

Los Host entonces se dan cuenta quien fue el autor del golpe

:

- Edward: (jalando de las mejillas a Chika) ¿Huh? ¿Qué forma de hablarle es esa a tu hermano mayor?

- Chika: Owwww! ¡Ya para! ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡Duele!

- ¿eh? ¿Por qué Edward-kun golpeo a Chika-kun? – se pregunto Haruhi

- quizás lo molesto el hecho de que Chika insultara tanto a Honey – sugirió Tamaki

**[Hermanos Elric…] [Edward Elric (Hermano Mayor) 1,50 m Alphonse Elric (Hermano Menor) 2,00 m (debido a la armadura)] **

:

Edward finalmente suelta a Chika y se une al grupo de Host otra vez

:

- Sniff… Sniff... ¿Por qué se enojo tanto? **[A punto de llorar]**

- ¿Um? – los host se inclinan hacia adelante

:

Yasuchika al darse cuenta que lo miraban rápidamente se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos y se puso de pie adoptando otra vez su expresión seria

:

- ¡Bueno eso es todo lo que quería decirte Mitsukuni! ¡Y como siempre mantente alejado de mí en la escuela!

- ¡¿QUE FUE ESO YASUCHIKA?! ¡TÚ IMBÉCIL GROSERO!

:

Satoshi de nuevo tomo su palo pero cuando se preparaba para golpear a Chika este salió huyendo de la sala de música

:

- ¡REGRESA AQUI! – le grito Satoshi a Chika mientras lo perseguía

:

Después de que los hermanos menores se fueron la sala quedo en un incomodo silencio con Honey abrazando a Usa-chan emanando un aura de tristeza

:

- Honey-senpai –hablo Tamaki

- creo que no debería ir a la reunión – dijo Honey dejando de ocultar su cara detrás del conejito – después de todo…

- ¡Ni Hablar! – Dijo Edward acercándose a Honey - ¡Es una reunión familiar así que tú tienes que estar presente!

- Edy-chan

- además todos te vas a acompañar para que no te sientas incomodo – añadio Edward para tranquilizar a Honey

- gracias – Honey sonrió y entonces le dio a Usa-chan a Ed - Cuídalo mientras voy a comer pastel

- eto… okey – Edward tomo el muñeco y entonces Honey se fue dando saltitos hasta una mesa repleta de pasteles de todo tipo

- Waaahh! ¡Edward-kun eso fue tan lindo! – Tamaki estaba casi llorando

- no lo habrá hecho solo porque quería ir a la fiesta – sugirieron Hikaru y Kaoru

**[Razones de Edward: quiere ir a la fiesta y ayudar a Honey-senpai]**

:  
:

**El Día de La Fiesta… 9.30 pm… Mansión Haninozuka… **

:  
:

- Wou cuanta gente – dijo Haruhi. Esta llevaba un vestido de fiesta con tirantes color azul turquesa, sandalias y una peluca de flequillo completo que le llegaba hasta los hombros y una diadema y una cartera blanca pequeña - por cierto… ¿de verdad era necesario que me vistiera así?

- Hikaru, Kaoru y Tamaki: ¡Claro que sí!

:

Los gemelos usaban una camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, una chaqueta marrón, pantalones negros y par de bufandas. La de Hikaru era color celeste y reposaba sobre sus hombros mientras que la de Kaoru era color naranja y estaba envuelta alrededor de su cuello flojamente. Tamaki por su parte lucía un esmoquin color negro con la pajarita desamarrada y la chaqueta abierta

:

- siendo sincero me imagine que todos estarían vestidos con kimonos y en lugar de mesas habría kotatsus con té – admitió Ed mientras se ponía el guante en la mano izquierda

- Disculpa ¿pero qué has estado leyendo? – le pregunto Haruhi a Ed mirándolo de forma extraña

- eso sonó como algo que hubiera dicho Tono – dijeron Hikaru y Kaoru

- ¡Oigan! – protesto Tamaki

- apropósito, ¿hablaban enserio cuando dijeron que me podía quedar con esta ropa? –pregunto Edward

- Claro, nuestra madre hizo ese traje según las medidas que le dimos – dijeron los gemelos

:

El traje de Edward trataba de una camisa blanca fuera del pantalón (también blanco) con una corbata negra y un chaleco rojo encima. También traía una chaqueta blanca que le llegaba casi a las rodillas con bolsillos en el pecho con bordes rojos. Los zapatos era parecidos a los que usaba Ed normalmente pero estos no tenían las gruesas suelas rojas y estaban amarrados fuertemente a sus tobillos con agujetas y por último los guantes eran de color negro

:

- ¿Dónde podrá estar Honey y Mori-senpai? – se pregunto Tamaki mientras buscaba al dúo con la mirada

- Aquí vienen – dijo Kyouya. Este usaba una camisa blanca con una chaqueta negra de fondo purpura y pantalones negros

:

Honey y Mori se había puesto unos pantalones azules con unas camisas chinas masculinas de manga larga, la de Mori era verde y la de Honey color naranja

:

- Hola – saludo Honey mientras Mori lo dejaba en el suelo – gracias por venir

- ¡Honey-senpai! – se escucharon las voces de unas chicas por encima de la música

:

Acercándose a los Host venían dos chicas de cabello castaño usando vestidos de fiesta

:

- ¡¿También invitaron a las clientas?! – hablaron Edward y Haruhi al mismo tiempo sorprendidos

- les dije que los amigos también estaban invitados – les recordó Honey

- quizás sus familias son amigas de alguna de las familias invitadas – dijo Kyouya subiéndose los lentes

- Honey-senpai – repitieron las dos chicas ahora delante de los anfitriones

- Ayumi-chan, Yuki-chan – Honey volteo hacia las chicas sonriéndoles

- Haruhi-kun ¿Por qué estas vestido de niña? – pregunto Ayumi señalando a la chica

:

Todos entraron en pánico a excepción de los gemelos que ya tenían planeado que decir en caso de que sucediera algo como esto

:

- Hikaru y Kaoru: ¡Ella no es Haruhi!

- Kaoru: es la prima de Haruhi

- Hikaru: se llama Natsumi

- hola – saludo tímidamente Haruhi

- Ayumi: oh vaya es la viva imagen de su primo

- Yuki: es muy linda! ^w^

- Edward-kun también te ves muy lindo con tu traje – le menciono Ayumi acercándose de repente al oji-dorado

- G-gra-gracias – respondió algo avergonzado

- ¡dime Ayumi-chan! – pidió enérgicamente

- ¿eh?

- Ayumi: (sonrisa) es que nunca llamas a las personas con un honorifico y rara vez usas el senpai con Honey y Mori-senpai

- eso es porque Edward viene del extranjero – le recordó Haruhi – así que él no está acostumbrado a llamar a las personas con honoríficos

- Yuki: ¡vamos!... di "Ayumi-chan"

- Edward: (rubor) ¿A-Ayumi-chan?

- Yuki y Ayumi: ¡Kawaii!

- Edy-chan – Honey tomo de la mano a Edward – Hay un buffet de pasteles en una de las mesa ¡Vamos! **[Resplandeciente]**

- ¡Yeah!** [Resplandeciente] **

- Edward y Honey: (caminando hasta la mesa de los pasteles)

- Waah! Qué lindo – dijo Yuki viendo la escena

- es como si Edward-kun fuera el hermano mayor de Honey senpai – dijo Ayumi

:

De la nada el rostro de Mori se ensombreció y empezó a caminar hasta un rincón

:

- Tr-tranquilo Mori-senpai – Tamaki tomo a Mori por los hombros para llevarlo de vuelta con el grupo – Honey-senpai nunca te remplazara. Si lo piensas es obvio que a Honey-senpai le agrade Edward-kun ya que ningún otro Host comparte su afición por los pasteles

:

La oscuridad abandono el rostro de Mori-senpai y las nubes de lluvia (que no sé a qué horas aparecieron) se fueron

:

- AAaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh ¡Ya Vienen! ¡YA VIENEN!

- ¿um?

:

Un Chika medio neurótico corría por el salón con los brazos ondeando por encima de su cabeza haciendo que todos los invitados se le quedaran mirando extraño. La ropa de Yasuchika también era parecida a la de Mori y Honey; lleva pantalones azules y una camisa china de mangas cortas color amarillo oscuro

:

- ¡YASUCHIKA!

:

Satochi esta vez, armado con una shinai golpeo a Chika mandándolo hasta donde estaban los miembros del Host Club **[Diferencia de distancia que había entre Chika y el host Club: 10 metros…] **

**(N.T: shinai es un sable de bambú, implemento que sirve para entrenar de una forma más segura las técnicas de combate inspiradas en la katana o sable japonés.) **

:

- Hola Chika-chan – saludaron Hikaru y Kaoru inclinándose levemente hacia Chika el cual estaba con un chichón gigante sobre la cabeza y los ojos con forma de X

- Por dios Yasuchika, compórtate – dijo Satoshi acercándose hasta Chika descansando la shinai sobre sus hombros – esto es una fiesta formal

:

Al igual que Honey, Mori y Chika, Satoshi usaba ropas chinas. Su camisa era color blanca con mangas largas con un pantalón marrón oscuro

:

- ¿Qu-que paso? – se atrevió a preguntar Haruhi a pesar de que no quería saber la respuesta

- Nada. Es que de pronto Yasuchika se puso como loco cuando vio que Mitsukuni y Edward-senpai estaban comiendo pastel – explico Satoshi soltando un suspiro de molestia

- ¿Solo por eso? – cuestionaron los gemelos viendo a Chika

- **[recuperado al 100%]** ¡Ustedes No Entienden!

- ¿eh? – soltaron los anfitriones y Satoshi

- ¡Síganme y Verán de Lo Que Les hablo! – Chika se puso de pie y empezó a caminar un segundo después el grupo lo siguió después de mirarse entre ellos

:  
:

**Segundo Salón Principal de la mansión Haninozuka… Buffet de Postre y Pasteles… **

:

- ¡Gracias Por la Comida! – dijo Honey y con un tenedor hizo desaparecer 3 pasteles de chocolate que tenía delante de él - ¡Oishii! **(N.T Traducción: Oishii = delicioso)**

- (tomando un tenedor) – sin decir nada Edward hizo desaparecer 4 trozos tortas que tenía delante suyo (en un segundo) – Mmmm….

- ¿verdad que son deliciosos? – pregunto Honey tomando otro plato con torta

- (asiente) no sé como describirlo (lame la crema que se quedo en su labio inferior) pero es como una esponjosa nube de crema con fresas y chocolate – dijo Edward poniendo una expresión de alivio en su rostro

- (sonrisa) todavía queda más ¡Vamos!

- ¡Sí!

:

Y los dos rubios continuaron su acto de desaparición de pasteles mientras que los otros invitados (incluyendo los Host) observaban la escena incrédulos

:

- Increíble – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Haruhi

- ¿acaso la familia Haninozuka también tiene una técnica de comer rápido? – pregunto Tamaki con una gotita en la cabeza

- ¡CLARO QUE NO! – le grito Chika casi dañándole los tímpanos a Tamaki

- No entiendo que tiene de malo – dijo Satoshi viendo la escena con todo naturalidad – no hay nada de malo en que a las personas les gusten los dulces

- ¡EL PROBLEMA NO ES QUE LES GUSTEN LOS DULCES! – Le grito Chika a Satoshi - ¡¿Qué No Les Parece Extraño?! ¡Las Personas Normales No Pueden Comer Así!

- Haruhi: pues es verdad pero…

- ¡Además… Hay Algo Más De Lo Que Se Deben Preocupar…! – después una larga pausa dramática Chika tomo aire y hablo - ¡LA INVASIÓN EXTRATERRESTRE!

- Todos: ¿om?

- Chika: una persona normal no puede comer de esa forma… mi hermano puede hacerlo porque es un Alien pero… si ese chico puede hacerlo también ¡Entonces Solo Significa Que él También es un Alíen!

:  
:

**Fantaseando… **

:  
:

**En Algún Lugar Del Espacio… Nave Nodriza Usa-chan… **

:  
:

_)) – Usa-chan… Aquí Usa-chan… responde por favor… (( _

:

Edward vestido con su ropa normal pero con un par de orejas de conejo sobre su cabeza (y una colita de algodón en su trasero) apretó un botón con forma de zanahoria y entonces una pantalla se prendió mostrando a Honey con su pijama

:

- Aquí Usa-chan… Honey-sensei – respondió Edward rascándose la oreja derecha

:

El interior de la nave era sumamente esponjoso, de color rosa y con muchas mesas con peluches y pasteles, dulces etc

:

_))- Edy-chan… ¿Quieres Comer Pastel? - (( )) – Tengo de fresa, durazno, manzana,…_

:

La parte del techado desapareció volviéndose lisa y entonces se materializaron trozos de torta de los sabores que Honey menciono

:

- gracias por su bondad Honey-sensei – Edward saco un tenedor y un segundo después desaparecieron los 3 trozos – (limpiándose con una servilleta) todo está muy tranquilo aquí

- las cosas aquí también están bien – Entonces la sonrisa infantil de Honey cambio a una más terrorífica y una sombra negra apareció en sus ojos – todo es perfecto para una invasión

- Honey-sensei – los ojos de Edward se abrieron de par en par

- todo es perfecto y nadie sospecha nada – empezó a susurrar Honey – todo el mundo aun cree que Usa-chan es un simple peluche… de hecho nadie ni siquiera imagina que este es un transmisor con forma de conejo… hay que aprovechar mientras todo está tranquilo

- ¡Osu! – Edward se inclino levemente en señal de respeto – partiré en seguida **(N.T: Osu es una consignación de afirmación en los dojos) **

- Honey: Bien (flores/burbujas moe y sonrisa) ¡Hasta Mañana Edy-chan!

- Edward: ¡Hasta mañana Honey-sensei! (apaga la pantalla) bien… (Se estira) iré a preparar mis cosas

- ¿vas a algún lado? – pregunto un chico rubio con ojos verdes y ropa de calle. Al igual que Edward también traía orejas y cola de conejita

- Ah Usui… simplemente voy a la tierra

- Usui: ehhh… ¿por fin comenzara la invasión?

- tal vez… - reflexiono Edward en voz alta – cuida la nave mientras no estoy

:  
:

**Fin de La Fantasía… **

:  
:

- Todos: **[sin palabras] [Cerebro en blanco] [Aura Pesada]**

- ¡¿Por Qué Me Miran Así?! ¡ASÍ ES COMO DEBIÓ HABER SIDO TODAS LAS NOCHES EN SU CUARTO!

- eto… Yasuchika… - hablo Satoshi dándole palmaditas en el hombro - ¿Qué has estado viendo? **[Demasiado sorprendido como para golpearlo] **

- Hikaru: (susurrando) nee nee… Kaoru ¿crees que Chika sea amigo de Renge o un otaku de armario?

- Kaoru: (susurrando) es posible que lo segundo… después de todo cuanto más te prohíben algo mas los quieres y el ha dicho que se ha prohibido todo los placeres

- Tamaki: (susurrando) hey no sean tan duros con Chika

- ¡DEJEN DE SUSURRAR ENTRE USTEDES! – grito Chika a los tres Host - ¡LES DIGO QUE ESOS DOS SON ALIENS!

- Hey…

- ¡Yah! – Chika se voltea poniéndose en posición de ataque

- Edward: puedo tolerar que imaginen cosas conmigo pero podrían hacerlo en silencio **[Molesto] **

- ¡Cállate plebe- ¡Ah! – antes de que terminara la frase Satoshi lo golpeo en la cabeza con la shinai derribándolo en el suelo

- ¡Compórtate Yasuchika y Escucha tu superior! – Le regaño Satoshi a Chika - ¡No Ves que Ahora todos nos están viendo!

^^^Murmullos^^^ ^^^Comentarios^^^ ^^^ Murmullos ^^^

- Haruhi: _"algo me dice que esta va a ser una fiesta muy larga" _

:

La reunión familiar ha dado un giro interesante ¿Me pregunto que mas podría ocurrir?

:

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Bien por donde comienzo… por el traje de Edward o Satoshi (Inner: El traje de de Edward) ¡Okey!**

**El traje de Edward yo no lo invente lo saque de una foto de las guerreras mágicas en la que aparecen todos los personajes masculinas de la serie en grupo **

**Aquí la foto en cuestión: gallery minitokyo net view 241749 **

**(Recuerden poner los puntos entre gallery y minitokyo y net y las / entre net y view y 241749) **

**Si ven bien se darán cuenta que hay un muchacho con ropa aparecida a la que describí (no incluí el gorrito porque no quise)**

**Sobre Satoshi… para las que solo vieron el anime déjenme decirles que Satoshi no es ningún OC en el manga el apareció junto con Chika en el capítulo 29 (35 en animextremist) El capítulo 18 del anime seria un adaptación de ese capítulo pero le cortaron muchas cosas (Satoshi, la razón por la que Chika usa lentes…) la parte de este capítulo en la que aparece Satoshi en Host Club hasta la parte en que él y Chika dejan la sala (bueno en realidad seria la parte en la que Chika sale del club huyendo por su vida XD) la saque de la misma escena del capítulo 29 del manga (aunque obviamente hice unas modificaciones por el hecho de que Edward está presente y por la historia del capi de mi fic)**

**En fin si Bones necesita escritores de guion para un crossover entre FMA y Ouran yo me ofrezco de voluntaria XD XD XD **


	8. Reunión Familiar (Parte 2)

¡Vamos Al Host Club!

_"Cuando los diálogos estén entre comillas y las letras estén así son pensamientos"_

_Cuando los diálogos estén así significan que es un recuerdo o algún evento del pasado_

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o cambio de escena

**Capitulo 08: Reunión Familiar (Parte 2)**

* * *

**:  
:**

**El… Host Club… Esta… ¿Abierto?...**

**:  
:**

**[Segundo Jardín Principal de La Mansión Haninozuka…]**

**:  
:**

**Con Edward y Tamaki…. Clientas 3…**

**:  
:**

- Clienta 1: ¡Waah! ¡Edo-kun en traje de gala! ¡Qué lindura!

- Edward: **[nervios]** jejejeje

- Clienta 1: Tamaki-sama, Edward-kun ¿Por qué no dicen nada?

- Tamaki: gomene pero es que… (Lagrimas) la belleza de todas ustedes nos han sin palabras

- Edward: _"¿de verdad?"_

- Clientas: Oh Tamaki-sama… Oh Edward-sama

:  
:

**Con Hikaru y Kaoru…. Clientas 1…. Con Honey y Mori-senpai… Clientas 2…**

:  
:

- Clienta de Hikaru y Kaoru: Nee… así que vinieron para ver la pelea de medianoche

- Hikaru: si, dicen que es impresionante

- Kaoru: pero también vinimos a apoyar a nuestros senpais en caso de que peleen

- Hikaru: aunque la verdad dudo mucho que podamos ver la pelea

- Clienta: ¿uh? ¿Por qué?

- Hikaru: (toma el rostro de Kaoru) porque no si podre resistirme el llevarme a Kaoru al bosque para pasar "tiempo a solas"

- Kaoru: Hi-hikaru… no delante de ella (rubor)

- Clienta: ¡Kyaaaaahhh! ¿A-a que tiempo a solas se refieren? **[Interesada]**

- Clienta 1 de Honey y Mori: Honey senpai… he escuchado que los luchadores para la pelea son escogidos al azar ¿Qué hará si le toca pelean contra Mori-senpai?

- Honey: Nn... Estaremos bien la pelea es solo de demostración

- Clienta 2: pero…

- Mori: hemos entrenado todos los días para este momento… estaremos bien ¿Verdad Takashi?

- Mori: Si

- Clientas: ¡Gambare Honey-senpai Mori-senpai! **(N.T: Gambare = Animo) **

:  
:

Ustedes ahora se preguntaran ¿Como paso esto?...

La reunión familiar Haninozuka y Morinozuka como lo indica su nombre tiene como invitados a todos los miembros de la familia Haninozuka y Morinozuka pero también es una fiesta así que - si un miembro de la familia manda la invitación- también pueden estar invitados amigos o conocidos. Algunos invitados especiales de la fiesta resultaron ser familias de clientas regulares del Host Club, Tamaki al ver el numero de clientas que había en la fiesta (6 hasta ahora) el sugirió a Honey y a Mori hacer un Host Club improvisado en el jardín de la mansión. Honey y Mori aceptaron y los otros Hosts a pesar de tener algunas quejas (en especial Edward) finalmente aceptaron también…

:  
:

**[Descanso] **

- Edward: más les vale que no me hayan mentido al decirme que mi deuda bajaría a un tercio si hacia esto

- (sonrisa) ¿acaso parezco el tipo de persona que le mentaría a otras para su beneficio? – pregunto Kyouya mientras anotaba en su cuaderno

- Edward: ¿de verdad quieres que responda? ¬¬ (suspiro) en estos momentos te tengo envidia Haruhi

- Haruhi: **[no participa porque esta vestida de mujer] **

- de todas maneras estoy tan orgulloso de ti Edward-kun – dijo Tamaki frotando su mejilla con la de Edward mientras derramaba lagrimas estilo cascada- no esperaba menos de mi hijo

- ¡Ya deja eso de "Hijo"! ¡Nosotros no tenemos nada en común! - dijo Edward empujando a Tamaki

- Claro que tenemos muchas cosas en común en Edward-kun – replico Tamaki mientras tomaba a Edward por el hombro

- ¿Cómo cuales? – pegunto Edward incrédulo

- pues ambos somos rubios, guapos, nuestras series fueron producidas por el estudio BONES y nuestra voz en el doblaje ingles es hecha por Vic Mignogna, otra razón más para que seas un Host

- Edward: ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ¡¿Acaso Dark te ha pedido algunas vez que lo ayudes a robar por tener el mismo actor de doblaje?!

- Hikaru y Kaoru: ¡Los dos de ahí! ¡Dejen de romper la cuarta pared!

:  
:

**Notas de Renge-chan: en el doblaje ingles, el actor Vic Mignogna ha hecho la voz de los personajes: Dark Mouse (D. ), Broly (Dragon Ball Z), Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist), Tamaki Sou (Ouran High School Host Club) y muchas otros personas más de otras series **

**Curiosamente Haruhi y Winry también comparten la misma actriz de voz en el doblaje ingles: Caitlin Glass**

:  
:

- disculpen creo que ya se acabo el descanso

- oh lo sentimos – se disculpo Edward recuperando la compostura.

:

Ed al voltearse se encontró con una linda chica de alrededor de su edad usando un hermoso vestido de seda sin tirantes color blanco con guantes largos a juego. La chica se acerco a Edward y delicadamente lo tomo de la barbilla acercando su rostro al de él

:

- vaya eres más lindo de lo que había escuchado – le dijo la chica. Ella tenía el cabello rubio ondulado hasta la espalda y ojos color azul celeste

- 0**/**0… oh… gracias – dijo Edward sonrojado por la cercanía

:

La chica tomo una de las sillas vacías y se sentó delante de Edward

:

- disculpa por mi descortesía me llamo Himeko Ninomiya estaré en la clase 1-B de la escuela Ouran la próxima semana

- ¿una nueva estudiante? – preguntaron los Host en unisonó

- Himeko: sí y también una futura clienta del Host Club

- oh entonces bienvenido mi lady – dijo Tamaki tomando la mano de derecha de la joven para depositar un suave beso

- muchas gracias – dijo la chica sonriendo – todos ustedes son muy lindos que no se cual elegir… pero creo me quedare con él de los ojos dorados

- Edward: ¿eh?

- Himeko: ¿te llamas Edward cierto?

- sí, Edward Elric

- Himeko: bien Edo-kun… yo seré tú nueva clienta así que trátame bien ¿sí?

- Edward: (rubor) ¡sí!

- Himeko: **[flores moe]** ¡waah! ¡Eres tan adorable!

- Edward: **[sonrojo en aumento] **

- Himeko: ¿eres un pariente lejano de Mitsukuni o un invitado especial?

- Edward: invitado especial… oh ¿conoces a Honey?

- Himeko: más o menos, solo he escuchado sobre él. Dicen que es tan fuerte que ya supero a su padre

- Edward: ¿de verdad?

- Himeko: (asiente) me encantaría verlo pelear dicen que es sorprendente

:

**o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

:

- Wou es la primera vez que veo a Edward-san sosteniendo una conversación con una clienta – dijo Haruhi viendo a los dos rubios conversando con toda naturalidad

- o más bien el primer Host del Host Club que sostiene una conversación casual con una clienta – señalo Kyouya notando que en la plática no había rastro alguno de piropos o halagos

- ¡Edo-chan! – Salto Honey a los brazos de Ed – Ayumi-chan, Yuki-chan yo iremos a a dar un paseo ¿Hi-chan y tú quieren venir?

- esto… - Ed miro a la rubia y esta solo sonrió

- será un placer

:  
:

**o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

:  
:

- ¡Aww! ¡Qué lindo se ve ese cachorrito durmiendo con su mamá! – dijo Ayumi viendo a un león durmiendo con su cría desde una jaula

- Ayumi-chan mira el panda! – chillo Yuki

- ¡¿dónde?!

:

**o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

:

- Los pavos reales son hermosos ¿tú qué opinas Edward-kun? – Himeko se volteo para ver a Edward, este estaba a tres metros de ella con una cara de póker

- si también creo que son bonitos _"tiene un zoológico privado en la casa"_ malditos ricos bastardos – susurro el oji-dorado

- Edward-kun ¿dijiste algo? – pregunto la chica ahora al lado de Ed

- no, no nada… vamos con los otros – Ed le ofreció su brazo izquierdo a Himeko y esta gustosa lo tomo – _"no sé porque siento la sensación de que estamos en una cita"_

- Edo-chan ¿te gusta la escuela? –pregunto de repente Honey

- ah pues… _"no lo había pensado"_ pues creo que si supongo

- ¡Ah! (aplauso) Edward-kun se me ocurrió una idea – dijo Ayumi - que tal si después de que tu hermano se mejore lo llamas para que venga a Japón a vivir contigo

- ¿Uh?

- Si que buena idea – dijo Yuki – y como Edward-kun dijo que Alphonse-kun también es muy inteligente quizás podría tomar el examen para Ouran y así los dos trabajarían en el Host Club

- esto… - balbuceaba Edward

- ¡Es una buena idea Edo-chan! ¡Llamemos a Al-chan mañana!... ¿Uh? – La sonrisa de Honey y de las chicas se borro cuando vieron el rostro serio de Edward - ¿Edy-chan?

- aunque me gusta la idea… no llamare a Al para que venga a Japón – en el rostro de los cuatro presentes estaba un obvio ¿Por qué? Y entonces Ed continuo hablando – La otra razón por la que mi hermano no vino es porque solo estoy aquí temporalmente

- Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

- Estoy en Japón para resolver unos negocios. Cuando los termine volveré a mi país

:

El grupo quedo en silencio y hubiera seguido así por un buen rato mas si Mori no hubiera aparecido

:

- Mitsukuni – dijo Mori – tu padre dice que vayas al dojo

- oh ya es medianoche – dijo Himeko revisando su teléfono

:  
:

Dojo Haninozuka…

:  
:

- Réferi: ¡Bienvenidos a la pelea de medianoche!

- me pregunto contra quien peleara Honey-senpai – Edward al lado de Haruhi hizo un gesto de que no sabía y luego miraron al frente

- Réferi: ¡En la esquina azul, el heredero del arte marcial Haninozuka! ¡Haninozuka Mitsukuni!

^^^Murmullos^^^ ^^^Gritos^^^ ^^^Aplausos^^^

- ¡Tu Puedes Honey-senpai! ¡Ánimo! - lo apoyaban desde el publico Hikaru y kaoru ondeando unos pompones en el aire

- ¡Y en la esquina roja, el hermano menor y también siguiente en la línea de sucesión como heredero! ¡Haninozuka Yasuchika!

^^^Murmullos^^^ ^^^Gritos^^^ ^^^Aplausos^^^

- no me sorprende – dijo Edward con los brazos cruzados en el pecho

- Réferi: ¡Las reglas son simples! ¡El primero en derribar a su oponente será el vencedor! ¡No se permiten armas!

:

Ambos hermanos se miraban fijamente con una gran determinación y sin ninguna intención de perder contra él otra

:

- _"No pierda senpai" _– dijo Edward mentalmente

- Réferi: ¡¿Listo?!...

:

Tanto Honey y Yasuchika se pusieron en posición de pelea

:

- Réferi: ¡Fight!

(Pardeo en las luces)

- ¿uh?

- Haruhi: ¿hay problemas con la luz?

:  
:

Entonces en menos de un pardeo el techo exploto y al dojo entraron 3 sujetos vestidos con Keikogi color negros y cara cubiertas por mascaras

:  
:

- ¿esto es parte de la pelea? – pregunto Tamaki a lo que Mori respondió que no

:

Los sirvientes dentro del dojo rápidamente encendieron unas linternas (grandes) que ayudaron a ver qué sucedía

:

- ¡Haninozuka Prepárate Para Caer! – le dijo el que parecía ser el líder al padre de Honey y Yasuchika

- Ryou ¿otra vez con esto?

:

El hombre se quito la máscara revelando un rostro al barbudo y una cabeza calva

:

- ¡esta vez te venceré! ¡Y No Solo Yo! ¡Mis Hijos También Vencerán a las Tuyos!

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntaron Haruhi y Edward al mismo tiempo

- El clan Takahashi (se arreglas los lentes) – hablo Kyouya y todos los invitados automáticamente le prestaron atención – Al igual que las familia Morinozuka y Haninozuka se dedican a las artes marciales. El clan mantiene con el Haninozuka una fuerte rivalidad debido a que estos años nunca le han podido ganar en un combate, ya sea de karate, Kendo o cualquier otro arte marcial.

- Mori-senpai ¿no deberías ir a ayudar? – le pregunto Haruhi a Mori

- esto algo entre los Haninozuka y los Takahashi – contesto Mori – yo no puedo interferir

- pero… - los gemelos se llevaron a Haruhi con ellos

- tranquila – le dijo Kaoru

- Mori-senpai irá a ayudar en cuanto vea que Honey-senpai está en algún peligro – le dijo Hikaru

:

Finalmente ambos clanes se posicionaron para pelear. Honey, Yasuchika y su padre se pusieron en la esquina azul y Ryou junto con sus dos hijos se pusieron en la esquina roja

:

- Réferi: ¿Listos?... ¡FIGHT!

:

El trió Haninozuka se lanzaron contra sus respectivos oponentes y empezaron a pelear

:

- Wou que rápidos – comento Tamaki

- Casi no puedo verlos – dijo Haruhi entrecerrando los ojos

:  
:

Mientras todo el mundo estaba concentrado en la pelea Edward miraba al techo. A él le parecía haber visto antes una silueta por ahí, paso un tiempo y la silueta volvió a aparecer.

:  
:

- _"¿un niño?"_ – Ed siguió con la silueta del niño con la vista – _"¿Qué está haciendo?"_

:  
:

El niño se sentó en una viga del techo desenvaino algo que Ed rápidamente reconoció como una espada y se lanzo al aire en dirección a Honey

:  
:

- ¡Honey! – Ed salto de su puesto en dirección al niño pero antes de que su pierna izquierda pudiera alcanzarlo otra persona (sobre volando sobre él) lo golpeo

:

Dando una voltereta aterrizo en el suelo y luego se puso de pie

:

- Edo-kun ¿no me dijiste que sabia artes marciales? Que agradable sorpresa

- ¡¿Himeko?!

:  
:

La chica en cuestión ahora traía un Keikogi (color blanco) y el cabello atado en una trenza alta

:  
:

- Grr… ¡Oye Tú!

- ¿eh? – Himeko se volteo hacia el niño el cual se había quitado la mascara

- ¡Esto es solo entre los Haninozuka y nosotros! ¡No tienes derecho a meterte!

- bueno en cierta forma soy de los Haninozuka – contesto Himeko con una sonrisa burlonamente – Soy la prima de Mitsukini Haninozuka

- Todos (incluido Ed): ¡¿PRIMA?!

- bueno prima segunda – aclaro la chica – en fin volviendo a lo importante (mira al niño) ¿no crees que está mal atacar a alguien por la espalda?

- Onii-chan que descuidado eres

:  
:

Todos miraron hacia arriba y entonces del techo salto otro chico igual al otro (no traía puesta la máscara)

:

- ¿gemelos? – inquirió Haruhi

- de hecho somos cuatrillizos – dijo el chico y entonces los otros dos que peleaban contra Honey y Yasuchika detuvieron la pelea y se quitaron sus mascaras también

- ¡Wou Son Iguales! – exclamo Tamaki

- _"este capítulo se pone mas y mas raro"_ – pensó Haruhi

- Senpai

:

Honey se giro hacia Ed

:

- déjeme pelear – pidió Edward – se que es algo con su familia pero así sería más justo (**N.T: serian 5 contra 5 y no 5 contra 4 quiso decir Edward)** además hace tiempo que no entreno

- Por favor tío Yorihisa (N.T: nombre en el manga del papá de Honey y en Japón a veces usan tío/tía como una expresión cariñosa hacia los mayores creo) – dijo Himeko juntando sus palmas – yo también quiero pelear

:

Después de un momento, el papá de Honey dio su permiso y todos se pusieron en posición de pelea

:  
:

**En los Cuarteles de Central…**

:  
:

- Ohhh… que aburrido estoy – se quejo infantilmente Mustang tirado contra el escritorio con los brazos extendidos en la mesa - ¿Por qué hay tanto papeleo?

- señor termine todo y se podrá ir – le dijo Riza del mismo modo en que una madre le diría a un niño que podrá ir a jugar en cuanto termine su tarea. La mujer quito su vista de la carpeta que estaba revisando y vio a su jefe marcando un numero en su celular – señor ¿Qué hace?

- llamare a Acero – contesto Roy con toda naturalidad

- pero ya es medianoche. Debe estar dormido

- exacto – Roy sonrió malignamente al pensar en la expresión de Edward mientras le contestaba la llamada

- Hmp – Riza camino al escritorio y le quito el teléfono a Roy

- Teniente ¿qué…

- primero termine el papeleo – Riza guardo se guardo el teléfono en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y se fue de la oficina

- Buaah… nooo

:  
:

**De vuelta en la fiesta… Salón de Baile…**

:  
:

- uf… estoy cansado – exclamo Edward sentándose en una silla mientras tiraba su chaqueta al suelo y se aflojaba la corbata

- gracias por tu ayuda Edward-kun – le dijo Himeko la cual acaba de salir del tocador volviendo a usar su vestido, guantes y el cabello suelto

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así? – le pregunto el padre de Honey a Ed

- mi maestra me enseño – fue lo único que contesto Ed

- ¿maestra? – a la cabeza del hombre vino una idea (N.T: XD) – y dime… ¿Qué tipo de hombres prefiere tu maestra? **[Padre Soltero]**

- ¬¬ ella está casada – dijo Ed y entonces sobre el padre de Honey apareció una gran aura negra – usted no sabe lo afortunado que es_  
_

**(N.T: para los que no entendieron… lo que Ed quiso decir es que al papá de Honey no le convendría casarse con Izumi y por eso menos mal que está casada)**

- bueno en agradecimiento – dijo el padre de Honey poniéndose de pie – pondré una de esas canciones que escuchar lo jóvenes… Himeko-chan

- Si tío – asintió Himeko y fue con el padre de Honey a la parte en donde se ponía música

_))_ _Kimi no te de kirisaite Tooi hi no kioku wo…(( _

:

Todos se voltean hacia a Edward

:

- lo siento ^_^ - Ed agarra su chaqueta, saca el teléfono y se va a un rincón del salón - ¿Hola?

- Hola Acero! ¡Buenas noches! – saludo enérgicamente Roy

- ¿Coronel?

:  
:

Mustang desde el otro lado de la línea estaba sudoroso, despeinado, ojeroso y marcas de tinta en las mejillas y en las manos

:  
:

- Roy: ¿Qué haces Acero? ¿Cómo estás?

- Edward: esto… estoy bien y no hacía nada especial

:

El oji-dorado hablo con un tono ligeramente nervioso debido a que estaba asustado de pusieran la música mientras hablaba con Mustang

:

- Edward: _"Mierda…si el coronel escucha la música va a preguntar qué está pasando y entonces… " _

- Roy: Acero… ¿todo está en orden?

- Edward: S-si

- Roy: es pasada la medianoche ¿no estabas durmiendo?

- Edward: no

- Roy: ¿eh?

- Edward: ¡Digo…! Si estaba durmiendo pero… es que… _"¿Qué digo? ¿Qué digo?" _

- Roy: ¿Acero?

- Edward: _"bueno es una chica rica a lo mejor pone una canción de esas que solo tienen instrumentos y suenan bajitas"_ lo que pasa Coronel es que…

:

(- Instrumental -) (N.T: La canción es el opening de la serie Cutie Honey Flash la cantante se llama Salia)

:

- Edward: _"¡Nooooooo!" _

- Roy: ¿eso es…? ¿Música?

- Edward: ¿no?

_)) Kono goro hayari no onna no ko_

_Oshiri no chiisa na onna no ko_

_Kocchi wo muite yo HANII_

_Datte nanda ka datte datte nan da mon… (-Instrumental-)((_

- Roy: pues a mí me parece que si es música… ¿Qué estás haciendo a estas horas de la madrugada Acero?

- Edward: yo…

_)) Onegai onegai_

_Kizutsukenaide_

_Watashi no HAATO wa CHUKU CHUKU shichau no…((_

- Edward: _"¡Lo Tengo!" _vera coronel… es que mis vecinos de abajo tienen una fiesta y como tenían la música muy alta baje al apartamento para pedirles que bajaran el volumen porque no me dejaban dormir _"¿se lo habrá creído?" _

_)) IYA yo IYA yo IYA yo mitsume cha IYA- __  
HONEY FLASH! ((_

_)) (-Instrumental con voces de fondo-) (( _

- Roy: pues tu parece que estas en la fiesta

- Edward: _"¡Mierda!"_ estoy delante de la puerta…

- Roy: ¿la puerta?

_)) Ima doki ninki no onna no ko _

_PUKU- to BOIN to onna no ko_

_Kocchi wo muite yo HONEY_

_Datte nandaka_

_Datte datte nanda mon… ((_

- Edward: he estado tocando durante un rato pero al parecer no me escuchan porque tienen la música muy alta

_)) Onegai onegai chikayoranai de _

_Watashi no ohana ga_

_HIKU HIKU shichau no… ((_

- Roy: ¿enserio?

- Edward: si ¿Por qué razón yo estaría en una fiesta a la 1:30 de la madrugada?

_)) IYA yo IYA yo IYA yo mitsume cha IYA- (( _

- Edward: _"si por favor" _**(N.T: ver notas al final del capi)**

_)) HONEY FLASH!... __(( _

_(-Instrumental-) (N.T: ahora se escucha la versión de Koda Kumi) _

- ¡Edward baila conmigo! – Himeko apareció de pronto sorprendiendo al oji-dorado

- Roy: ¿Acero?

- Edward: ah… por fin me abrieron la puerta… hablamos después coronel ¡Bye Bye¡

- Roy: ¡Espera Acero!

:

Pero Edward ya había colgado el teléfono y guardado en su bolsillo

:

- ¡Onegai! ¡Ya casi se acaba la canción! - Himeko tomo del brazo a Edward y se lo llevo a la pista de baile

_)) Kono koro hayari no onna no ko_

_Koneko no hadashita onna no ko_

_Kocchi wo muite yo HONEY_

_Datte nandaka_

_Datte datte nanda mon… ((_

:  
:

**Cuarteles Militares… **

:  
:

- Hasta mañana Coronel – le despidió Riza

- esto… ¿teniente? – dijo Roy deteniendo a su subordinada

- ¿sí? – Riza volteo

- ¿usted cree que Acero sea el tipo de chico que vaya a fiestas en la madrugada? – pregunto y Riza solo levanto la ceja extrañada

- no, no lo creo – contesto Riza confundida

:  
:

**De Vuelta con Edward…**

:  
:

- ¡Gracias por venir! – dijo Honey mientras llevaba con Mori a los Host a la salida de la casa

- Hasta mañana – dijeron todos despidiéndose de Honey y de Mori

- oigan… - los Host se voltearon hacia Edward el cual lucia medio preocupado - ¿podrían hacerme el favor de darme un aventón a mi casa? Es que es muy tarde

- claro – contestaron los gemelos – íbamos a hacer lo mismo con Haruhi

- (suspiro) gracias

:

Después de despedirse, todos subieron a sus respectivas limosinas y autos lujosos para ir camino a casa

:

- ¿se divirtieron? – preguntaron Hikaru y Kaoru sonriendo de oreja a oreja

- pues si – admitió Haruhi sonriendo

- es la primera vez que voy a algo así – dijo Edward viendo por la ventana

- ¿nunca habías ido a una fiesta en toda tu vida? – pregunto Hikaru incrédulo

- lo más cercano a una fiesta a la que he ido fue el festival de las ovejas de mi pueblo al que fui cuando era niño

- ¿ovejas? – repitió Haruhi

:

Hikaru y Kaoru se levantaron de su asiento se abalanzaron sobre Ed

:

- ¡¿Oigan Que Hacen?! – se quejo Edward

- pobrecito, oh pobrecito, oh pobrecito – murmuraban los gemelos mientras abrazaban a Ed

- Edward: ¿para que hable? ¬¬

:  
:

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Qué tal? **

**Creo que la mayoría se esperaba algo diferente pero esto era lo mejor que tenía en mi cabeza además el fic se centra principalmente en Edward y el género de este fic es comedia y ****necesitaba que el coronel sospechara de Ed por alguna razón ya que ahora (en capis más adelante) van a ver lo que hace nuestro querido Roy **

**Bueno sobre la parte en la que Ed piensa _"si por favor"_: verán en esa escena Ed escucha la parte de la canción que dice "****IYA yo IYA yo IYA yo mitsume cha IYA" la cual se puede traducir como: "No, no, no me mires" y Ed al escuchar esa parte de la canción se siente identificado con la letra ya él lo que quiere en esos momentos es que él coronel no le preste atención **

**La idea de que Honey tuviera un zoológico en la casa se ocurrió por uno de los capítulos del manga. En el manga Honey menciona en un capi que él tiene elefantes en su casa **

**Un keikogi es un traje de pelea que se usa en karate judo u otra actividad de artes marciales **

* * *

**A quienes le interesa la serie de Cutie Honey:**

**Bueno si les gusta el ecchi, yuri y el maho shojo entonces vean cualquiera de las series de Cutie Honey **

**Si son como yo y no les gusta ninguna de esos géneros excepto el Maho Shoujo (y a demás saben ingles) entonces vean Cutie Honey Flash. Esa serie de Cuie Honey si es... em… apta para todo público XD **

**Digo los que sepan ingles ya que yo no he conseguido en ningún lado capis de Cutie Honey Flash sub español solamente sub en ingles (lo único de Cutie Honey Flash que en conseguido sub español es la peli)**

**Yo solamente he visto la peli ya que no se ingles del todo **

**Elegi la canción de Cutie Honey porque yo cuando estaba escribiendo esto la estaba escuchando. La cancion de Cutie Honey la conocí cuando estaba viendo un tráiler de Cutie Honey que venía en una peli de Inuyasha que compre**


	9. ojo por ojo… sorpresa por sorpresa

¡Vamos Al Host Club!

_"Cuando los diálogos estén entre comillas y las letras estén así son pensamientos"_

_Cuando los diálogos estén así significan que es un recuerdo o algún evento del pasado_

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o cambio de escena

**Capitulo 09: ojo por ojo… sorpresa por sorpresa**

**Hola!… bueno lo que tengo que decir lo diré al final del capi ya que no quiero hacerles Spoiler antes de leer capitulo **

**Otra cosa es que en este capi puse varias escenas y ****diálogos ****de capítulos del manga (sobretodo diálogos) para ser mas especifica los capítulos 30 y 25, así que para que sepan cuáles son las escenas (y diálogos) sacadas del manga los diferenciaremos con estos (-) (–) cuando use este (-) escena hecha por mi cuando use (–) escena sacada del manga**

* * *

**:**

**Noticias del Ouran Host Club… **

**:**

**- Hola a todos soy Renge-chan y junto a mi esta la escritora del fic – señala a su lado una chica delgada de piel pálida cabello negro crespo hasta los hombros atado en una coleta, lentes de montura transparente y usando un suéter azul con rayas moradas y pantalones celestes hasta la rodilla**

**- hola amigos perdón por la tardanza del capi (saca micrófono) vamos con un repaso de de lo que ha pasado anteriormente: en los capítulos anteriores Ed y los host fueron a la reunión familiar de Honey y Mori senpai… **

**- Renge: y Edo-kun participo en una pelea junto con Honey senpai ¡Me hubiera Gustado Estar Ahí!**

**- Naomi: otro hecho que vale la pena mencionar es que Roy escucho la música de la fiesta y debido a ello ahora sospecha de Ed quizás no esté cumpliendo con su trabajo **

**- Renge: ¿Qué ocurra a partir de esto?... ¿?... en fin ya veremos **

**- Naomi: supongo que muchos se preguntaran que con los hermano Haninozuka? Pues a la final… **

**:**

– ¡Solo recuerda esto Mitsukuni! – Grito Chika secándose las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos - ¡La próxima vez ganare! ¡No importa cómo!

– Satoshi: ¡YASUCHIKA!… ¡¿Qué Cosas les Dices a Tu Hermano?!

–Chika: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh! (Huyendo de Satoshi)

**:**

**- Naomi: Los hermanos a la final tuvieron su pelea **

**- Renge: y como era de esperarse por todos… Honey-senpai gano **

**– Naomi: en cuanto a la teoría "Honey y Edward extraterrestres"…**

**: **

- Edward: (comiéndose su octava torta de la noche)

– Usa-chan… ¿Qué torta comeremos hoy? – le pregunto Honey a su conejito

– comunicación extraterrestre… – dijo Tamaki viendo la escena de Honey y Ed desde lejos

– Se está comunicando… –murmuro Haruhi

**:**

**– Renge: …quedo grabada para siempre en la mente los miembros del Host Club **

**- Naomi: bueno fin de las noticias del Ouran Host Club por ahora…**

**- Renge: hasta la próxima **

:  
:

**Clase A-1… **

:  
:

^^Gente pasando de allá para acá^^

:

- Edward: ¿un festival escolar?

- Hikaru y Kaoru: ¡Así es!

:  
:

Es la época de los festivales escolares… algo que solo ocurre una vez al año. Los estudiantes montan espectáculos para sus familias y amigos. En este aspecto Ouran no es muy diferente a otras escuelas.

Lo que los diferencia… es que tanto dinero invirtieron en esto.

:  
:

- Edward: pero entonces… (mira a su alrededor)

:

– Vendedora: ¿Qué le parece este adorno?

– Kuragano: déjeme ver

:

– Kaoru: quiero un sofá victoriano por aquí

– Vendedor: (mostrando unas carpetas) ¿Qué tal este?

:

– Edward: ¿Por qué hay tantos vendedores aquí? (gotita anime)

- Hikaru y Kaoru: ¿eh?

- Edward: digo ¿que no se supone que cosas como estas son hechas a mano?

– Hikaru y Kaoru: oh no el festival Ouran es acerca de visión y liderazgo…

– Hikaru: además no es para nosotros si no para los padres...

– Kaoru: ... a diferencia de Halloween o navidad, es el único evento donde los padres participan. Es una oportunidad para checar a sus hijos.

– Hikaru y Kaoru: observan el uso que le dimos al dinero y al poder y que tan bien llevamos a cabo nuestros planes… para apreciar nuestro potencial futuro

– Edward: oh ya veo… Hmmm… eso es… "_ahora que lo pienso, todos los estudiantes son herederos de familias respetables, dueños de grandes conglomerados"_…Molesto. Me alegra ser normal

– Kaoru: No "eso es heroico" deberías decir…

– Hikaru no seas impertinente

- Edward: Hmp…

– Hikaru y Kaoru: bueno nuestros padres nos dejan por nuestra cuenta ¡así que podemos hacer lo que queramos!

– Edward: eso pensé…. (Viendo a la gente) (Mira a los gemelos) bueno ¿y qué va a hacer nuestra clase?

– Hikaru y Kaoru: ¡Agencia de Detectives Privados! (sacan cuadernos con bocetos de la ropa y los interiores del salón)** [encargados de los diseños]**

– Kaoru: tendremos misterios para nuestros clientes. Habrá criminales que aprehender, posesiones robadas a devolver y muchos premios

– Hikaru: Habrá disfraces así experimentaran lo que es ser un detective de verdad

- eso… _"suena algo divertido" _– pensó Edward y entonces ve a Haruhi, Kuragano y a Kazukiyo **(N.T: nombre del presidente de la clase)** hablando entre ellos y anotando varias cosas - ¿y qué hacen Momoka y los otros? **(N.T: es el nombre de Kuragano)**

- ellos son los encargados en pensar los casos y los sospechosos – explicaron Hikaru y Kaoru

- oh... bueno ya que no tenemos clases me voy a mi casa – dijo Edward levantándose de su asiento– _"podría aprovechar de revisar a los sospechosos de la lista resiente que Kyouya me dio" _

- Ah no tú no te irás – dijeron los gemelos agarrando a Ed de los hombros - tu serás nuestros modelo

- Edward: ¡¿él qué?!

:  
:

**Dos Semanas Después…**

:  
:

– Damas y caballeros utilicen por favor los panfletos y las pantallas touch screens para información, colocadas en cada edificio escolar

^^Gente saliendo de sus autos^^ ^^^gente entrando a los terrenos de la escuela^^

– Por favor diviértanse en el salón central, localizado en el edificio central. Acompáñennos para el baile de las 5 pm

:  
:

**El Festival Ouran High School… Esta Abierto… Clase A-1**

:  
:

– Kaoru: ¡Bienvenidos!

– Hikaru: ¡Bienvenidos Al Evento del 1-A!

:

– ¡Giren la ruleta! El numero que obtengan determinara el caso a resolver ¡Tienen 30 minutos!

– ¿huh? ¡Parece difícil! – dijeron dos chicas viendo un pergamino

:

– Si tienen problemas, los mejores estudiantes de la clase A-1 le ayudaran. Escojan al asistente de su preferencia

**:**

**Asistentes: Kuragano, Aiga, Fujioka, Elric**

:

– ¡Quiero a Haruhi!

– ¡Yo quiero a Edward!

– ¡Yo también!

– Haruhi y Edward: _"¿Por qué me recuerda al Host Club?"_

:  
:

El interior del salón había sido decorado de forma parecida a una biblioteca y habías varias mesas con juegos y estudiantes dando pistas para resolver casos… entre otras cosas. Los trajes consistían en camisas amarillo claro con lazos de corbata rojos, chalecos a cuadros (marrón y rosa para las chicas y marrón y verde para los chicos) y pantalones negros

:

– ¡Hikaru! ¡Kaoru! -

– ¡oh Mamá! – exclamaron los gemelos volteando para ver a la persona que los llamaba

- Edward y Haruhi: ¿oh? (Voltean a ver)

:

La mamá de Hikaru y Kaoru era la viva imagen de sus hijos. La mujer traía una camisa estampada de colores negro y vinotinto con una falda negra hasta la rodilla con pantimedias del mismo color y tacones

:

– Parece divertido – dijo la mujer pelirroja – los interiores son hermosos

– ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Estos son Haruhi y Edward! – dijeron los gemelos llevando (o arrastrando mas bien) a Haruhi y Ed hasta su madre – ¡Algún día los adoptaremos así que no lo olvides!

– Edward y Haruhi: ¡¿HUH?!

– Oh así que son ustedes – ve de arriba y abajo tanto a Edward como a Haruhi – Hmm… Hmmm…

- Edward: uh…

– Haruhi: eto… gusto en conocerla

:

Entonces la madre de los gemelos se inclino un poco hasta quedar a la altura de Haruhi y Ed y empezó a arreglar los detalles en la ropa y cabello de estos

:

– (a Haruhi) Párate derecha (a Edward) oh querido tu listón esta chueco (a Haruhi) deberías cortar un poco mas tu cabello (a Edward) tu chaleco está un poco grande (a los gemelos) Hikaru, Kaoru ¿tomaron bien las medidas?

– Hikaru y Kaoru: ¡Claro Que Si!

:

- Renge: (sacando un micrófono) la madre Hikaru y Kaoru… Yuzuha Hitachiin es diseñadora de modas y presidenta de su propia marca

:

– Bien así esta mejor – dijo Yuzuha mientras ajustaba el moño de Haruhi y la cola de caballo de Ed – Si muy lindos… por favor vengan a cenar con nosotros alguna vez. Quiero probarles algunos de mis diseños

- Edward: pues…

– ¿cierto querido? – le pregunto al hombre que detrás de ella cargaba un abrigo

– Papa de Hikaru y Kaoru: seguro… eso sería lindo

– ¡¿ES SU PAPÁ?! – exclamo Edward igual e impactado que Haruhi

– Haruhi: ¡pensé que era un escolta!

:

Él padre de Hikaru y Kaoru efectivamente lucia como un escolta ya que su ropa era parecida a la que usaban los chóferes y además tenía algo de barba

:

– nos dirigimos al edificio central – dijo Yuzuha mientras se retiraba con su esposo – nos vemos después **[los gemelos se parecen a ella]**

– Hikaru, Kaoru ¿a qué se dedica su papá? – pregunto el oji-dorado mientras veía a la pareja marcharse

– Hikaru: es ejecutivo en una empresa desarrolladora de software… de hecho él se unió a la familia

– Kaoru: el apellido Hitachiin pertenece a la familia de mamá

– Hikaru y Kaoru: generación tras generación nuestra familia ha tenido mujeres destacadas. Ya que somos tímidos como papá nos preocupa nuestro futuro

– Haruhi: ¿qué? ¿Se supone que nos riamos ahora?

– Hikaru y Kaoru: **[definitivamente son como su mamá] **

:

**o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

:

– ¡YAY! ¡Trajimos Pasteles Venecianos Para Toda La Clase A-1!

– Honey es tan dulce – dijo una chica

:

Honey venia usando un poncho que le cubría todo el cuerpo y una orejas sobre su cabeza mientras que Mori usaba un traje principesco con un sombrero con pluma

:

– Haruhi: _"no es momento para comer"_ muchas gracias

– Son 100 ¥ por cada uno – dijo Honey extendiendo la mano

– Haruhi: _"¿no son gratis?"_

– Ventas agresivas de conejito – murmuro por lo bajo Edward

– Fujioka, Elric, Hitachiin ¿no tienen que ir a su club? – les recordó el presidente de la clase – estaremos bien vayan.

– Hikaru y Kaoru: gracias

– okey ¡Vayamos por los demás! – dijo Honey

:  
:

– Hikaru: Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai ¿vinieron sus padres?

– Honey: si, están en la secundaria viendo a nuestros hermanos menores

– Edward: _"de repente todos están llegando… ¿el festival es así de importante?"_ oh bueno…

:

**Clase 2-A…**

:

– Tamaki: oh vinieron…

**[Cultura Plebeya] [Festival de Puestos Callejeros]**

– mira a tu alrededor – dijo Tamaki señalando con su mano la fila de kioscos que se extendían a lo largo del salón – El tema de la clase 2-A es "Kioscos de plebeyos"

– Haruhi: _"viniendo de él no me sorprende"_

:

**o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

:

– Kaoru y Honey: (corriendo hacia un kiosco) ¡Probemos el tiro al blanco!

– ¿Hmm? ¿Dónde está Kyouya senpai? – pregunto Haruhi al notar la ausencia del chico de lentes

– Kyouya está en el salón central. Sus padres están ahí – explico Tamaki dándole a Ed una manzana – Toma Edwward una manzana con caramelo

– Oh gracias – dijo el oji-dorado tomando el dulce

– Mi padre debe estar ahí también – le dijo Tamaki a Haruhi

– ¿um? ¿y tu mamá? – Pregunto Ed y entonces Haruhi automáticamente empezó a agitar los brazos haciendo señas raras - ¿eh? ¿Qué dije?

:

Tamaki por su parte seguía sonriendo

:

– no estoy seguro… en Francia creo – contesto el rubio

– Edward: ¿?

:  
:

**Camino al Auditorio de la escuela…**

:  
:

- Edward: (susurrando) ¿Tamaki tiene problemas con su familia?

- Haruhi: (susurrando) si… después te explico ya que es muy complicado

- Bien Edward-kun… - dijo Tamaki deteniéndose de repente

- Edward: (alerta) ¡Sí!

– Tamaki: (tomando por los hombros al chico) Ahora escucha Edo-kun… recuerda que el cliente siempre tiene la razón y no olvides que tendremos huéspedes adultos. Pon en práctica las reglas de seducción "atrapadamas" pero primero nuestro evento especial para el festival escolar

- Edward: ¿qué? Espera… ¿de qué estás hablando?

:  
:

**En el salón Central…**

:  
:

- Director Sou: **[hablando con el papá de Kyoya]**

- disculpe señor

- Director Sou: (voltea) ¿uh?

- una señorita desea verlo – dijo un hombre con lentes y traje negro señalando con la mano a una mujer

:

La mujer en cuestión era rubia y con ojos marrones los cuales estaban cubiertos por lentes de montura cuadrada. Traía el cabello suelto y estaba vestida con un traje formal pero no muy caro que consistía en una camisa azul celeste con una chaqueta y falda hasta la rodilla de color gris junto con tacones a juego

:

- disculpe señorita ¿puedo ayudarla en algo? – le pregunto el director Sou a la mujer la cual tenía un rostro impasible

- sí, busco a un estudiante – dijo – se llama Edward Elric

- eto… ¿Edward-kun hizo algo malo? – pregunto el director preocupado

- no señor solo quiero hablar con él… soy una vieja amiga de él

- ¿en verdad? – Inquirió el Sou algo dudoso – bueno… intente buscarlo en su salón, la clase A-1

- gracias – dijo la mujer y entonces se empezó a alejar

- Director Sou: ¿señorita…?

- ¿uh? – se volteo la mujer

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Riza Hawkeye – contesto la mujer y siguió caminando

:  
:

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Qué tal? Obviamente esta mejor que mis capítulos anteriores ya que casi todo lo tome del manga **

**Sobre la aparición de Riza**

**Algunos (los que leyeron mi otro fic ¿Edward el host?) ¿hey no se suponía que en el fic ¿Edward el Host? Riza no sabía que Ed estaba en el Host Club?**

**Bueno yo dije que los que no sabían eran Winry, Alphonse, Roy, Pinako y la milicia en general. **

**Yo nunca mencione o dije que Riza no supiera la condición de Host de Edward Xd**

**otra cosa es que estoy medio confundida con el nombre de uno de los personajes de la serie**

**hablo de Momoka Kuragano (una de las clientas habituales de Haruhi)**

**yo para escribir este fic, ademas del anime me guió por la wiki y el manga de Ouran Host Club y en el manga aparece el apellido de Momoka como KuraGano pero en la wiki aparece como KuraKano. así que a la final he decidió dejarlo como Kuragano para quien este confundido **


	10. Bienvenida Teniente

¡Vamos Al Host Club!

_"Cuando los diálogos estén entre comillas y las letras estén así son pensamientos"_

_Cuando los diálogos estén así significan que es un recuerdo o algún evento del pasado_

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o cambio de escena

**Capitulo 09: Bienvenida Teniente**

**Hola De Nuevo! **

**Para: 12coral11**

**De: Naomi no Taisho**

**Gracias por apoyarme en esta historia… y no, Himeko no sale en el manga es un personaje que yo invente para el capi de reunión familiar y para mi anterior fic el cual también es un crossover de Ouran Host Club **

* * *

**:  
:**

**Festival Escolar Ouran… Clase A-1… **

**:  
:**

- Estudiantes: ¡Bienvenida! 

- Riza: ¿uh?

:

**Agencia de Detectives Privados… **

:

- señorita – un chico puso delante de Riza un manojo de barajas – elija una carta

- ¿qué? –dijo la teniente confundida

- elija una carta – repitió el chico – la carta que usted elija decidirá el caso que usted deberá resolver

- esto… mira no vine a jugar – dijo Riza apartando suavemente el manojo de cartas de su cara – solo busco a un chico de su clase, su nombre es Edward Elric

- ¿Edward-san? - el chico se volteo hacia el presidente de la clase

- Edward-kun debe estar ya en el auditorio – dijo el chico de lentes y volvió hacia la persona que estaba ayudando

- ¿y dónde está el auditorio? – pregunto Riza

:

El presidente de la clase le dio las indicaciones a Riza y esta salió del salón

_:  
:_

**_Hace una semana…. Oficina de Mustang…_**

_:  
:_

_- ¿Qué vaya a Japón señor? – repitió Riza confundida_

_- si teniente… quiero que vea que está haciendo Acero – dijo Roy desde su silla _

:  
:

y Asi fue como Riza Hawkeye después de hacer un ligero equipaje para 3 días se fue a Japón

:  
:

**De vuelta a la escuela Ouran…**

:  
:

_))__Ame wa itsuka yamu no deshou ka  
zuibun nagai aida tsumetai… (( _

:

Riza saco de su cartera el celular que Roy le había dado y contesto

:

- ¿hola?

- Roy: Teniente ¿Cómo esta?

- Riza: (suspiro) señor no use el teléfono para llamadas innecesarias…

- Roy: tranquila teniente… ¿Dónde está ahora?

- Riza: en la escuela, al parecer tienen un festival escolar

- Roy: ¿ya encontró a Acero?

- Riza: aun no. Me dijeron que probablemente debe estar en el auditorio así que voy para alla

- Roy: ¿Qué haría Acero en un auditorio?

:  
:

**Auditorio de Ouran… Tras bambalinas… **

:  
:

- ¡Sí! ¡El teatro está cada vez mas lleno! – chillo Tamaki emocionado viendo discretamente tras la cortina

- gracias a dios – dijo Kyouya mientras anotaba algo en su cuaderno – costó mucho contratar a la banda y a los compositores

- ¡¿DIGANME POR QUÉ TENGO QUE HACER ESTO?! – grito Edward ya prácticamente llorando

- tranquilo, tranquilo – dijeron apáticamente los gemelos agitando sus manos

- ¡NADA DE "TRANQUILO, TRANQUILO"! ¡¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE HACER ESTO?! ¡¿QUÉ ACASO SU PLAN ES QUE YO QUEDE EN RIDICULO?!

- Cálmate Edward – Tamaki tomo la mano izquierda de Edward y empezó a "escribir" algo con su dedo índice en la palma de Ed – solo escribe el símbolo de belleza en tu palma y luego trágatelo eso te ayudara a calmarte

- ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE ESTUPIDEZ ES ESA?! – grito el oji-dorado con una cara de demonio que hizo que Tamaki fuera a esconderse detrás de Kyouya

- Tamaki sal de una vez – le dijo Kyouya al rubio escondido detrás de él llorando – es tu turno

:

**o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

:

La teniente entro al auditorio el cual parecía tener un concierto. El lugar estaba lleno de chicas -usando el uniforme de la escuela- con ojos con forma de corazón y sosteniendo pancartas y papeles mientras gritaban, chillaban, decían alabanzas y cumplidos lo más alto posible entre otras cosas. Todos los asientos estaban ocupados así que Riza se tuvo que quedar de pie en unas escaleras que estaban al lado de los asientos para poder ver mejor el escenario

:

- Tamaki: (cantando) Tsumi wa kami ga boku wo utsukushiku tsukutta koto  
Kimi no hitomi ni utsutta boku ga ikenai no sa  
Batsu wa boku ga ai ni mitasare sugiteru koto  
Soredemo boku wa kimi wo aishite shimau darou…  
GUILTY BEAUTY LOVE (guiño)

^^^Chillidos de emoción^^^ ^^^Gritos^^ **[Moe subiendo a escalas preocupantes]**

:

El teléfono de la teniente comenzó a sonar de nuevo y después de un momento por fin escucho el tono y lo contesto

:

- Riza: (contesta el teléfono)

- Roy: ¿teniente?

- Riza: ¡Ya estoy dentro del auditorio!

- Roy: suena más como si estuviera en un concierto

- Riza: ¡¿qué?!

- Roy: ¡Que suena más como si estuviera en un concierto!

:

El grito hizo que los subordinados se voltearan a ver a Mustang causando en este una pequeña incomodidad

:  
:

**Tras bambalinas…**

:  
:

- Tama-chan ya casi termina – menciono Honey y entonces se giro hacia el rubio – Edy-chan pronto será tu turno

:

Edward no escucho a Honey ya que estaba muy ocupando revisando su ropa y apretando su cinturón

:

- Honey: Edy-chan… ¿Qué haces? (gotita en la cabeza)

- Edward: ¡Me aseguro de que todo se quede en su sitio! _"no voy a permitir que mi ropa interior y mi pierna mecánica queden al descubierto ante un millón de chicas desconocidas"_** [nervioso obviamente] **oigan…¿de verdad tengo que cantar?

- Hikaru y Kaoru: ¡claro que sí! ¡Todos lo hemos hecho!

- Edward: (agarra a Haruhi) ¿y qué me dicen esta persona?

- Kyouya: Haruhi no va a cantar

- Hikaru y Kaoru: su voz haría correr a todo el público que hemos reunidos **(N.T: la verdadera razón es que Haruhi no tiene "Character Song" a diferencia de los otros Host)**

- Haruhi: ¡OIGAN! **[Ofendida] **

- si no me crees entonces ve sus notas de música – dijo Kyouya entregándole un papelito a Ed

- Edward: (leyendo) **[shock] **Ha… ha… ¿Haruhi?

- bu-bueno… no todo somos buenos en algo ¿no? – dijo la chica mientras miraba a otro lado

- ¡Ya termine! – exclamo Tamaki entrando mientras se aflojaba la corbata

:  
:

**De vuelta con Riza….**

:  
:

- Riza: No veo a Edward por ningún lado **[Aun en el teléfono…]**

- Roy: Tiene que estar en alguna parte entre el público ¡Recuerda que Acero es muy pequeño!

- Riza: (usando binoculares) Pero lo único que veo son chicas… _"aunque esta oscuridad no ayuda mucho tampoco" "¿Dónde estará Edward?" _

:

Las luces del escenario de repente se prendieron y entonces empezó a sonar música mientras alguien se elevaba en una plataforma

:

^^Gritos^^ ^^^Chillidos de emoción^^^ ^^Gritos^^

**(N.T: vayan a Youtube y pongan Edward Elric – Returnable Memories) **

:

Riza volteo a mirar automáticamente al escenario y entonces… la boca de la teniente y los binoculares cayeron al suelo

:

- Edward: (cantando) Moeru you na… yuugure ni…

terasareta.. senaka ni wa..  
Samekitta te… no hira wa… todokanai

Sukui age… kudake chiru suna no kakera nanka ja…  
Futari wo tsunaida egao wo torimodosu…. koto sae dekinai…

:

- Roy: ¿teniente?

- Riza: **[impactada] **

- Roy: teniente ¿sigue ahí?

:

Riza solo colgó el teléfono y siguió viendo a Edward cantar

:

- Edward: Kanashimi ga… kono mune wo… eguru hodo no…  
Migite ni wa… itami sae… nai keredo…  
Ushinatta… nukumori wo wasurenai…  
Sashi nobeta.. kono te ni wa kitto nanika…  
Nokoshitemiseru…

:

El rostro de Ed mientras cantaba estaba calmado y lleno de paz. Edward a decir verdad se sentía algo nostálgico mientras cantaba ya que parecía que la letra de la canción hablaba de todo lo que sentía desde que él y su hermano empezaron a viajar en búsqueda de la piedra filosofal

:

- Edward: Koukai wo… furiharai… kono kisha ni… norikondaa…  
Yakusoku wo… hatasu tame… hashitteyuku…

Kurushimi no… kazu dake shiawase ni nareru no nara….  
Ore tachi wa doko e mukatte… nani wo te ni… ireru no darou ka…

Doko made mo… tsudzuiteku… rasen no you ni…  
Nigeru koto… dekinai michi wo aruite…  
Shinjitsu wo… shiru tsumi ni.. furuete mo…  
Kurushimi wo.. chikara ni mo… kaetemiseru…  
Doko e itte mo…

_(-Instrumental-) _

:

Riza estaba más que sorprendida de ver a Edward cantando pero aun así…

:

- Riza: _"nunca había visto a Edward con esa expresión en el rostro"_

:

- Edward: Kanashimi ga… kono mune wo.. eguru hodo no…  
Migite ni wa…. itami sae… nai keredo…  
Ushinatta… nukumori wo… wasurenai!...  
Sashi nobeta… kono te ni wa!… kitto nanika…  
Nokoshitemiseru…

_(-Instrumental-) _

:

Edward se quedo sosteniendo el micro con las dos manos hasta que la canción termino…

:

^^Aplausos^^ ^^Gritos^^ ^^^Gritos y Alabanzas^^^ ^^Aplausos^^ ^^Gritos^^

:

- ¡SUGOII EDWARD-KUN!

- ¡BRAVO EDWARD-KUN!

- ¡ESTUVISTE GENIAL!

:

^^Gritos^^ ^^^Gritos y Alabanzas^^^ ^^Gritos^^

:  
:

Edward movió su mano en señal para despedirse de las estudiantes y entonces se fue del escenario para tristeza de las chicas que querían que Ed (y los otros Host) cantaran mas

:  
:

- ¡Todas Al Salón Central! – grito una chica rubia con un gran lazo rosa en la cabeza

:

Y un segundo después todo el mundo salió del auditorio cual estampida haciendo que Riza se tuviera que quedar en donde estaba para evitar ser atropellada. Cuando la sala quedo vacía Riza saco de nuevo su teléfono y llamo al coronel

:

- Roy: ¿hola?

- Riza: Coronel… ya encontré a Edward

:  
:

**Camino al Salón Central… **

:  
:

- Riza: _"Una de las chicas dijo que todo estaban reunidos en el salón central para algo llamado Host Club" _¿Club de anfitriones?

:  
:

**Salón Central…**

:  
:

- Aquí es – dijo la teniente y entonces abrió las puertas - ¿uh? ¿Rosas?

:

La luz brillante luz que salió al abrir la puerta se disipo permitiendo a Riza ver lo que había delante de ella

:

- ¡Bienvenida!

:

Al abrir las puertas Riza se encontró con 7 deslumbrantes y hermosos príncipes

:  
:

**El Host Club está abierto… A todo el público…**

:  
:

- ¿Q-que? – la teniente retrocedió hacia atrás pero las puertas ya se habían cerrado

- Bienvenida Madame – dijo Tamaki besando la mano de derecha de Riza – **[fondo con rosas y burbujas shojo] **¿en qué podemos servirle?

- Riza: yo… yo… (Lentes resbalándose) _"¿Qué es esto?"_ (Tratando de huir) **(N.T: más a menos de la misma forma que Haruhi cuando llego por primera vez a la sala de música)**

- Tamaki: (siguiendo a Riza) ¿Qué pueden hacer estos príncipes inmaduros para complacer a una dama como usted señorita? (toma a Riza de las manos)

- Riza: esto… esto… yo… (Ruborizándose)

- Tamaki: **[brillo]** ¿Qué tipo de príncipe desea madame? ¿El tipo Salvaje? **(Imagen de Mori)** ¿loli-shota?** (Imagen de Honey) **

- Riza: esto… esto…

- Tamaki: ¿el tipo demoniaco?** (Imagen de Hikaru y Kaoru) **¿el indiferente?** (Imagen de Kyouya) **¿el natural?** (imagen de Haruhi) **¿el rebelde? **(imagen de Edward)** o… **[Acercamiento]** ¿Me prefieres a mí?

**(N.T: los Host a la final decidieron que el tipo de Host de Edward seria "el tipo rebelde" debido a su actitud y a que se niega a usar el uniforme de la escuela a pesar de que puede comprarlo)**

- Riza: yo… yo… _"cálmate Riza Hawkeye ¡cálmate!"_**[Completamente deslumbrada] **B-busco a un chico llamado a Edward Elric

- ah pero si quieres a Edy-chan vas a tener que esperar un poquito – dijo Honey

- Riza: ¿Edy-chan?

- Honey: Si él está algo ocupadito ahora

:

**o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

:

****- Riza: **[esperando sentada en un sofá] **_"¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué relación tiene Edward con estas personas?"_

- ¿teniente?

- _"¡Edward!"_ – Riza se giro a ver al chico - ¿Qué pasa a…?

- Edward: (cargando una bandeja con té) **[Burbujas Shojo con Gardenias blancas de fondo]**

- Riza: E-E-E-E… ¿Edward?

- lamento haberla hecho esperar – dijo el joven con el rostro impasible sentándose al lado de la teniente mientras colocaba la bandeja en la mesa

- _"¿Qué sucede aquí?" _¿E-estoy dormida? – Pregunto la mujer la cual (en toda su vida) nunca había estado tan desconcertada como en estos momentos

- ¿Cuántas tazas de azúcar quiere? **(brillo)** – pregunto el oji-dorado mirando a la teniente

- D-dos… - tartamudeo la teniente oficialmente deslumbrada con él chico

:

Él traje de Edward constaba de una camisa (negra) con cuello de jabot y pliegues en los bordes de las manga, pantalones color negro, chaleco blanco de botones dorados con brocados rojos al final y por supuesto… guantes

:  
:

**o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

:  
:

- ah ya veo – dijo Riza compresivamente colocando su taza de té en su plato– con que eso fue lo que paso

- aja – afirmo Ed con un aura depresiva muy grande – por eso mientras esté aquí ahora tengo que trabajar en este club como anfitrión

- Riza: pero en cierta forma fue bueno que eso ocurriera… digo es que si todo eso no hubiera pasado tu ahora…

- sí, si, ya se a lo que se refiere pero aun así es molesto – interrumpió Edward a la teniente recargando su cabeza en el dorso de su mano – ah por cierto… ¿teniente?

- ¿sí? – respondió y entonces él oji-dorado la tomo de las manos

- por favor no le diga esto a nadie ¡nadie! – Pidió el chico con un tono de desesperación en la voz – si todos supieran esto…

:

La energía depresiva y su aura de depresión se hicieron a un más grande

:

- se burlarían de mi hasta el final de mi vida

**(N.T: según Hiromu Arakawa Winry y los otros van a tener a Edward entre ellos hasta los 88 años. 88 años de bullying no creo que sea muy buena idea...) **

- Tr-tranquilo Edward no le diré a nadie – prometió la teniente

- ¿de verdad? **[Aura feliz (con brillo y arcoíris incluido XD)] **(Ojos con forma de estrella)

- Riza: Si pero… ¿Ed?

- Edward: **[resplandeciente] **Si (asiente)

- Riza: ¿podrías soltar mis manos?

:

Ed al darse cuenta de que aun sostenía las manos de la teniente la soltó de golpe. El reloj empezó a sonar anunciando que ya eran las 5

:

- esto… - Ed se puso de pie y le extendió su mano a la teniente – (sonrojo) ¿quiere bailar?

- ¿uh? – Riza entonces se dio cuenta que poco a poco la pista se empezaba a llenar de parejas bailando – claro

:

La teniente se puso de pie y entonces Ed la llevo a la pista de baile. Debido a la diferencia de altura y a que ambos bailaban tomados de las manos, la escena era más familiar que romántica… como una madre bailando con su hijo…

:

- ¡Edward-kun! – chillaron unas chicas corriendo hacia Edward para después llevárselo

- Edward: ¡oigan Esperen!

:

Riza se rio un poco por la escena

:

- Edward: (sonrojado) (bailando con una de las clientas)

:  
:

**Dos Días Después… Cuarteles Generales…**

:  
:

- ¿entonces Acero está cumpliendo con su trabajo? – cuestiono Roy desde su silla

- si coronel – afirmo Riza – también tiene reunidas varias listas de sospechas potenciales…

- Roy: ¿y Acero tampoco ha hecho nada que llame la atención?

- No señor. Se ha adaptado perfectamente a la escuela – Riza se rio interiormente

:  
:

**El Host Club esta Abierto…**

:  
:

- Clienta 17: Edward-kun… ¡Cantaste muy bien!

- Cliente 9: Edward-kun ¡te veías muy guapo con tu traje de príncipe!

- Edo-kun acabo de comprar el álbum de fotos "Amor Por Él Host Ojos Dorados. Volumen: 07" – dijo Himeko sacando una revista con una portada de Edward sentado en su pupitre leyendo un libro (no es necesario decir que Ed se ve sexy en la foto XD)

- ¡Yo también! – Dijo otra chica sacando otra copia de la revista – en todas tus fotos te ves muy guapo

- ¡¿tengo un álbum de fotos?! – Ed tomo la revista de Himeko y empezó a revisarla – _"¿Cuándo se tomo todo esto?"_

- Clienta 5: Edward-kun ¿pasa algo?

- (suspiro) no, nada – dijo Ed levantando la tetera - ¿mas té?

- Clientas: ¡Hii!

:

Sip, Edward se ha adaptado perfectamente a la vida en la escuela…

:

**Continuara… **

* * *

**Esto es todo lo que tengo por ahora…**

**La canción que canto Tamaki es la Character Song de él. La canción se llama: Guilty Beauty Love **

**La canción que canto Edward (Returnable Memories) también es una de sus Character Song **

**Edward tiene cuatro Character Song: Ashita no Basho, Returnable Memories, Yume no Kakera y Determination. Estas son en las que canta él solo, otros Character Song de Ed son dúos (dos son con Alphonse y otro con Alphonse y Winry)**

* * *

**Glosario:**

**Character Song: o image song es una canción incluida en algún álbum musical de un anime, videojuego o dorama que suele ser cantada por el seiyu o actor de un personaje, interpretándolo.**

**Las _image songs_ son considerados una parte importante de un anime o dorama exitoso, ya que a menudo proporciona una visión de un personaje que no suele mostrarse o no se profundiza dentro del programa. (Más información: wikipedia)**

**Gardenia: un tipo de flor (ver google imágenes)**

**Cuello de Jabot: es un tipo de cuello de camisa parecido a una corbata (ver google imágenes)**

**Brocado: una especie de bordado (ver google imágenes)**


	11. Omake 01: ¿Que pasaría si?

¡Vamos Al Host Club!

_"Cuando los diálogos estén entre comillas y las letras estén así son pensamientos"_

_Cuando los diálogos estén así significan que es un recuerdo o algún evento del pasado_

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o cambio de escena

** Omake 01: ¿Qué pasaría si…? **

**:  
:**

**- Naomi: Hiii ¿Cómo están todos?... Naomi aquí (recuerdan? su querida escritora de Fic que escribe esto) Si esperaban que publicara el capi en el que Ed vuelve a casa pues espérense aun. Si quería leer sobre Edward vestido como Peter Pan esperen el capi 11 entonces…**

**- Renge: ¡KONICHIWAAA! ¡Aquí su personaje favorito de la serie, Renge Houshakuji!**

**- Naomi: este Omake estaba basado en el omake 4 de Ouran Host Club**

**- Renge: siendo más precisas en la parte de "Que pasaría si" justo después de la historia Amor Egoísta (la cual no tiene ninguna relación con Ouran High School)**

**- Naomi: aunque claro (y como siempre) el omake va estar modificado para que Edward aparezca**

**- Renge: y también hay un "qué pasaría si" escrito por Naomi**

**- Naomi: ya bueno dejemos que los lectores lean el capitulo. Ya saben parte escrita por mi (-) parte sacada del manga (–)**

**:  
:**

**Caso 1: ¿Qué pasaría si… Kyouya y Tamaki cambiaran de cuerpos?**

**:  
:**

– Kyouya (Tamaki): (colocando aros de papas en sus dedos)

– Todos: "….."

– Edward: Kyouya…. Quiero decir Tamaki ¿Qué estás haciendo?

– Shhh… - los callo Kyouya (Tamaki) aun concentrado en su mano derecha - ¡Silencio! Justo ahora estoy compitiendo por un record mundial. Si realmente puedo añadir otro aro de papa (el bocadillo con forma de aro de la gente común) determinare mi valor como hombre…

**(Estruendo) **

– ¡GACK! – el ruido asusto tanto a Kyouya (Tamaki) que este dejo caer la bolsa con aros de papas

– Lo que se determina es la longitud y la delgadez de mis dedos, eso es todo – dijo Tamaki (Kyouya) el cual estaba usando lentes porque se sentía incomodo sin ellos - ¿pararías de salar mis dedos por una estúpida competencia Tamaki? Además, ¿Por qué estas tan despreocupado cuando yo estoy buscando desesperadamente por que cambiamos de cuerpo?

- Hikaru y Kaoru: OH… ¡Él es un listo pero retorcido Tono!

– Kyouya (Tamaki): (llorando)

– Tamaki (Kyouya): no llores

– Kyouya (Tamaki): (chupando los dedos) rico, salado

– Tamaki (Kyouya): no chupes

– Kyouya (Tamaki): (pose deprimida)

– Tamaki (Kyouya): no asumas tu pose de depresión en mi cuerpo ¿acaso tratas de alterar a mis admiradoras?

:

– Kyouya (Tamaki): ¡WAHHH! (toma los rostros de Haruhi y Ed) ¡Edward! ¡Haruhi! ¡Kyouya está siendo cruel conmigo! ¡Solo Trataba de calmar la ansiedad de todos jugando con los aros de papas! ¡¿Ustedes lo entienden No?! ¡Ustedes conocen los sentimientos de papá!

– Edward: (misma expresión que la de Haruhi) Er…

– Haruhi: por supuesto es absolutamente como tú dices

– Edward: es como tú dices

– Kyouya (Tamaki): ¡¿Qué son esas expresiones de miedo en sus caras?!

– Edward y Haruhi: _"la cara de Kyouya llorando asusta"_

– Edward:_ "asusta demasiado" _

– Kyouya (Tamaki): Snif… ¿Qué pasara si no podemos volver a nuestros cuerpos? (lagrimeo)

– Tamaki (Kyouya): Tamaki… (Se agacha) no te preocupes Tamaki. Mientras estemos cambiados permaneceré a tu lado y te ayudare a actuar como yo

:

– Edward: en otras palabras él lo proveerá de entrenamiento espartano…

:

– Kyouya (Tamaki): Kyouya…

– Tamaki (Kyouya): y por supuesto hare lo que pueda como Tamaki Sou. Demás esta decirlo… (Sonrisa) sería un desperdicio si no usara efectivamente sus poderes como el hijo del director y el rey del Host Club

– Todos: **¡! [Gobernados por el terror (demasiado terrible para describirlo)]**

**:  
:**

**Habitación de Renge…**

**:  
:**

**- Renge: En conclusión… **

**- Naomi: un hombre en una posición de poder supremo es agradable cuando es un poco idiota. **

**- Renge: Kyouya está mejor como vicepresidente **

**(Sonido de puerta abriéndose)**

**- Naomi: (ojos con forma de corazón) ¡Edward Elric!**

**- Renge: Edo-kun ¿Qué haces…**

**- Edward: (agarra a Renge por los hombros) ¡Tienen que llevarme a Ametris! ¡Tengo que impedir que Mustang se vuelva Fuhrer! **

**- Renge: ¿por qué? ¿Por lo que dijo Naomi-chan?**

**- Naomi: (demasiado deslumbrada para hablar)**

**- Edward: ¡claro! **

**- Naomi: sorry Ed yo no puedo hacer eso por muchas razones asi que lo único que puedo hacer es esto **

**:**

**Empezó a escribir en el Word en donde estaba escribiendo este capitulo **

**:**

**- y debido a que no podía cumplir los deseos de Ed por muchas razones – decía Naomi mientras escribía – Edward salió de la habitación en camino hasta su casa**

**- Edward: ¿qué?**

**:**

**Entonces los pies de Ed se empezaron a mover solos hasta la salida**

**:**

**- Edward: hey… ¡Nononono! ¡¿Qué le pasa a mis pies?! ¡Alto! ¡NO! **

**- Naomi: lo siento Edward (saca un pañuelo)**

**- Renge: nos vemos en la escuela**

**:**

**Y finalmente el ojidorado se fue**

**:**

**- Bien vayamos al caso dos – dijo Renge **

**:  
:**

**Caso 2: ¿Qué pasaría si… Honey ganara peso por lo que comiera?**

**:  
:**

**El Host Club… está cerrado…**

**:  
: **

– Honey es hora de un bocadillo – llamo Haruhi - ¿Hum? ¿Dónde está?

– ¿Honey? si no estás aquí los comeré yo – dijo Edward en voz alta

– ¡Noooo! ¡No lo hagas!

:

Honey abrió levemente la puerta y entro o mejor dicho trato de entrar ya que al tratar de entrar quedo atascado

:

– ¡Mi pastel! ¡Waaaahhh! – chillaba el loli-shota tratando de entrar al cuarto

– _"está atascado de algún modo ¿Cómo paso eso?" _– se preguntaron los host viendo a Honey. Finalmente el loli-boy logro entrar a la sala de música

– ¡Yay! ¡Pastel pastel! **[Regordete] **– Honey fue hasta Haruhi saltando - ¿Qué clase de pasteles son?

– um… hay uno de chocolate, uno de fresa y…

– ¡Los comeré todos! – interrumpió

– Sabia que lo harías – dijo Haruhi

:

Honey tomo el plato de pasteles, se sentó en una silla y comenzó a comer

:

– ¡Yay! ¡Qué rico! – dijo Honey devorando el primer pastel

:

Por otra parte el rostro de los Host estaba algo ensombrecido

:

– Haruhi: _"ya no encuentro más a Honey lindo"_

– Hikaru: _"Huh… es muy molesto de algún modo ¿por qué?"_

– Kaoru: "_quiero golpearlo tan duramente ¿por qué?"_

– Kyouya: _"Hasta ahora los lectores adoraban sus escenas comiendo ¿Qué cambio?"_

– Tamaki: _"mi vista debe haberse puesto peor ¿debería ver a mi optometrista?"_

- Edward: esto… amigos… ¿no creen que Honey a engord-

(KRASHH-!)

:

La silla en donde Honey estaba sentado se rompió dejando al chico en el suelo. Al ver esta escena los anfitriones de inmediato entraron en pánico

:

– Edward: ¡Él Aumento de peso después de todo lo hizo! ¡¿Por qué nadie pregunto acerca de eso?! ¡Creí que había algo mal en mí!

– Haruhi: ¡Claro que lo hizo, esta ingiriendo demasiadas calorías no sorprende que se este hinchando! ¡Es sentido común!

– Tamaki: ¡como nadie decía nada creí que era una ilusión óptica!

– Kyouya: el personaje de lolita no puede ganar peso a pesar de comer constante mente. Nuestra creencia en ese estereotipo causo que se cerráramos los ojos a la realidad

– Hikaru y Kaoru: ¡Senpai no esté tan calmado!

- muchachos… - dijo Ed y dirigieron su vista a Honey en el suelo el cual estaba tambaleándose para minutos después…

– Hikaru: (corriendo) ¡WAAAAAHHHHH! ¡ESTÁ RODANDO HACIA ACÁ!

– Kaoru: (corriendo) ¡ESTÁ SIENDO HOLGAZAN! ¡¿CÓMO LO IGNORAMOS POR TANTO TIEMPO?!

– Edward: (corriendo) ¡MORI AYUDANOS!

:

Mori de inmediato dejo lo que estaba haciendo y detuvo a Honey e incluso lo levanto para impresión y asombro de los Host

:

– Mori: (piernas temblando) yo… (Bamboleo) todavía puedo cargarlo

– Host's: **[penumbra] **¿entonces qué…?

– Mori: yo puedo

:

**El Parámetro de Juicio de Peso de Mori: **

**Posible de cargar = liviano**

**Imposible de cargar = pesado**

:  
:

**Imagen de Mori y Honey corriendo en un campo de flores…**

:  
:

– Mori: incluso si estas excedido de peso quiero que crezcas para ser fuerte

– Honey: ah ja ja ja

– Mori: je je jej…

:  
:

(Sacudida) (Abre los ojos)

En la mansión Morinozuka, para ser más precisa en la habitación de Mori… un pobre muchacho se acaba de despertar de un horrible sueño

:  
:

–Mori: (sobándose la cabeza) _"una pesadilla" _**[penumbra] **_"eso daba miedo"_

**:  
:**

**Habitación de Renge…**

**:  
:**

**- bueno ese es el fin del caso dos – dijo Renge guardando su manga de Ouran Host Club dentro de una gaveta **

**- "incluso si estas excedido de peso quiero que crezcas para ser fuerte" si Mori en realidad pensó eso es desconocido – dijo Naomi – pero la realidad es esta… **

**- Honey nunca ganara peso, porque nadie lo apreciaría de ese modo – término de decir Renge - eso y porque Bisco –san dijo que nunca más quería volver a dibujar a Honey así **

**- bien ahora para terminar vayamos al caso numero tres. ¡Y esta vez está escrito por mi!**

**:  
:**

**Caso 3: ¿Qué pasaría si… Edward fuera una chica?**

**:  
:**

- muy bien – dijo una chica bastante bonita de ojos dorados – Alguien quiere decirme… ¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS TENGO SENOS?!

- (susurro) Haruhi ¿es normal que el agua de plebeyos cambie el género de las personas? – pregunto Tamaki a lo cual Haruhi frunció el seño

- si no mal recuerdo ustedes fueron lo que importaron esa agua directo de China – protesto Haruhi

:

¿Qué está pasando?

R= a peticiones de Tamaki y los gemelos, Haruhi decidió traer a la escuela una piscina inflable para mostrarles a todos (menos a Ed) como era una…

:

_- Oh… los plebeyos son increíbles – exclamo Tamaki – decir que porque no pueden pagar una alberca de verdad han rediseñado las balsas inflables para poder utilizarlas como si fueran piscinas_

_- los plebeyos son personas sabias – dijeron los gemelos _

_- Haruhi y Edward: ¬_¬_

:

Por petición de todos Haruhi inflo la piscina para poder utilizarla pero debido a que ninguno de ellos había utilizado un objeto tan barato decidieron importar el agua para llenar la piscina para estar más cómodos

:

_- Haruhi: estos idiotas… (Venita en la sien)_

_- Edward: estúpidos ricos bastardos _

:

Finalmente una bombona de agua llego en yet desde China. Los Host's vaciaron la bombona en la piscina y empezaron a decidir quién se metería en la piscina primero, el elegido fue Edward

:

_- no te preocupes Eddy-chan como es una balsa no te vas a ahogar aunque no sepas nadar – le dijo Honey a Ed _

_- ¡Es una piscina! – grito Haruhi desde el fondo_

_- no tiene nada que ver con eso simplemente no quiero entrar a la piscina – dijo Edward_

:

Debido a las negativas de Ed por ponerse un traje de baño y meterse en la piscina los gemelos tomaron a Ed de brazos y piernas y la lanzaron a la piscina con todo y ropa. Para sorpresa de todos en vez de un chico lo que salió de la piscina fue una chica

:

- entonces Edward es en realidad una chica – exclamo Tamaki impactado – oh bueno no me importa tener otra hija

- ¡¿QUÉ ESTAS DICIENDO?! ¡YO SOY UN HOMBRE HECHO Y DERECHO! – le grito Edward con una expresión tan aterradora que hizo que Tamaki saliera corriendo a esconderse detrás de Haruhi

- acabo de hablar con el tipo que trajo el agua – dijo Kyouya interviniendo en la escena – al parecer el habla que está en la piscina vino de unos pozos que supuestamente están encantados

- Haruhi y Edward: ¿encantados?

- Tamaki, Hikaru y Kaoru: _"se ven tan lindas juntas"_

- el agua venia de un pozo llamado "el pozo de la niña ahogada" localizado en unos estanques llamados Yunsenkio – empezó a explicar Kyouya – la leyenda de ese lugar cuenta que hace mucho tiempo una chica cayó en ese pozo y ahora cada vez que alguien cae en ese pozo se transforma en una chica

- ¡¿ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ME QUEDARE ASI PARA SIEMPRE?!

**- claro que no **

- ¿Quién dijo eso? – pregunto Kyouya

**- ¡Yo! – Aparece una chica descalza vestida con un pantalón azul marino y una camiseta negra y usando lentes – ¡La escritora del fic!**

- ¿otra otaku sin vida social? – preguntaron los gemelos en unisonó

**- ¡Así es! – dijo con orgullo**

- ¡¿Cuánto tiempo me quedare así?! – abordo Edward a la chica

**- solo hasta que termine la sección del caso 3: ¿Qué pasaría si… Edward fuera una chica?**

- eso y hasta que traigan el agua del pozo del hombre ahogado – añadió Kyouya

- ¡¿y que se supone que haga mientras estoy así?! – exigió saber Edward

- Hikaru y Kaoru: pues…

:

**Fantasía… **

:

- hola mucho gusto – saludo amablemente a la clase una chica de ojos dorados, cabello rubio suelto y el uniforme de la escuela Ouran - soy Edwina Elric, soy la prima de Edward Elric (brillo) ¡encantado de conocerlos!

:

**Fin de la fantasía…**

:

- ¡NI SUEÑEN CON QUE HARE ESO!

- ohhh ¿Por qué? – dijeron los gemelos haciéndose los tontos

- ¡SABEN PREFECTAMENTE PORQUE!

- pero te ves tan linda – dijeron los gemelos sacando un vestido – al menos ponte esto mientras llega el agua

- ¡EN EL INFIERNO!

**- Ohhh… esto ya no tiene sentido – dijo Naomi agarrando la computadora – voy a terminar con esto**

- te lo agradezco mucho – dijo Kyouya

:

Y minutos después el agua del hombre ahogado llego, Edward volvió a ser un hombre completo y todos se fueron a su casa

**Fin**

:

**- ¡¿Qué clase de final es ese?!** **– grito Renge**

**- ew… pero es que ya no tiene sentido y quiero empezar a escribir los capítulos serios y…**

**- no pero es que al menos tenias que poner una escena de Edward siendo perseguido por la ciudad por cientos de admiradores encantados con su belleza**

**- gomen Renge pero esto es un crossover entre Ouran Host Club y FMA no entre Ranma ½ **

**- pero…**

**- Terminamos – dije y escribí fin en la computadora**

**:  
:**

**Fin del omake 01 **

* * *

**Si quieren protestar por la calidad de mis capítulos y lo mucho que me he tardado por subirlos entonces quéjense a ustedes mismos ya que sin reviews nuevos que leer mi entusiasmo no es mismo mientras escribo **

**Glosario:**

**Bombona: recipiente de gran capacidad y boca estrecha, usada para transportar líquidos**


End file.
